


Second chance

by SNScanon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fix It, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Parenthood, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Post-War, Protective Haruno Sakura, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, new generation of ninja, sasuke and sakura friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNScanon/pseuds/SNScanon
Summary: ... Sakura had brought him up to date on how things were in the village. That was when she mentioned that Naruto had been dating Hinata for a year. It seemed strange to him, because in the first place, he didn’t remember who the hell Hinata was (the girl went unnoticed all the time, being so introverted) and in the second place, he didn’t understand why Naruto never mentioned it to him. The news hit him like a bucket of cold water, and he hadn't even realized that he was wetting the letter with his tears (...) Now, with his heart clenching in his chest, he put away the letter, and his hopes of being able to reveal to Naruto what he felt. Because yes, he wanted to. But what would be the point? Sakura kept sending him letters, until a year and a half later, he told her that he would return to the village. And so he did.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First at all, I'm not an English speaker! I wrote this story a few months ago and I wanted to share this with all of you in this language. So, be nice with me, please. I'm not good at this but I wanted to try. 
> 
> Ok, I really hope you like it! This story is already finish, so I'll refresh it fast (I hope).

It had been almost two and a half years since Sasuke had left Konoha again, this time, to atone for his sins. Naruto couldn't say that he didn't miss him, but deep down he knew that Sasuke's decision was more than valid. After all, he felt so genuinely guilty about everything that had happened, and everything that he had done wrong, that the need to remedy it was greater than his desire to stay in the village, basically doing nothing. The fact that he wasn’t allowed to reintegrate as a shinobi was a more than understandable impediment to wanting to flee from there, knowing that the villagers still didn’t forgive him, and deep down, neither did he. When Sasuke finally decided to return, it was after reading a letter from Naruto, congratulating him on all the news reaching Konoha about his great deeds. The longing was growing, but also the pain, and the uncertainty. What was he going to find now? Sasuke didn't reply to the letter. He wanted his return to be a surprise. Only Sakura knew he would return.

Yeah, Sakura...

So much had happened with her since she was away. Although the girl made her last attempt to intimate their relationship, surprisingly, it turned out the opposite. Pleasantly speaking. Sasuke was strangely happy about the turn of events. It hadn't been two months since he had left, that Sakura managed to locate him. He imagined what he wanted: to insist with his feelings, even though he had told her a million times that he wasn’t interested. He was ready to reject her again, but this time he set out to be nicer. He cursed having been so cruel to her all those years. He wanted to begin to remedy the evil that he spread during his dark period. But frankly, he didn't expect Sakura's change in attitude at all. He still remembered it perfectly.

“Relax that face, will you? I'm not coming to suffocate you with my feelings”, Sakura said, breaking the silence. They were sitting in the middle of the forest, in front of a makeshift campfire. Sakura smiled, before a surprised Sasuke, “It was already clear to me, Sasuke-kun. I'm serious.”

“What have you come for then?”

“I wanted you to hear it from my mouth. By letter, you could have misinterpreted it”, she looked down, and Sasuke narrowed his gaze, “You are someone very precious to me, and I don't want you to forget it. I don’t want to lose you. I wish we were friends again.”

Sasuke sighed heavily.

“How can you call me _friend_ after everything I did to you ...?”

Sakura pursed her lips, and her voice cracked.

“Because I know you've been through a lot of suffering, and all that confusion has blinded you. You weren't like that. Everything that happened with your brother, all that hatred and resentment have made you make bad decisions. But it’s understandable. I know the story. And now ... I think your regret is sincere. You've suffered enough already, Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke stared at her, and felt his own eyes fill with tears. How could she and Naruto be so stubborn towards him? Always believing that he could change. That it had value. He didn't deserve them. But at the same time they were his ground wire, even when there were times when they thought he was lost.

"I don't want to be alone," he admitted, after a while of being quiet. He was so broken, so hurt. Bringing up the subject of his past instantly lowered his guard, “I deserve it, I know. All these years it was a choice, but I always suffered. Deep down ... he hated it. I thought that suppressing my feelings would make me stronger, but it was the opposite.”

Sakura nodded. Sasuke looked at her, and saw the tears in her friend's eyes. He was on the verge of tears too, and he felt so vulnerable.

“If you want to get a friend back, you know I will be delighted”, Sasuke nodded silently, “Then trust me, ok? You are not alone” she laughed a little “I know you have heard that from Naruto ad nauseam, but it’s the truth.”

_Naruto..._

“That idiot ... what would have happened to me without him…”

Sakura noticed the change in the tone of his voice, and the twinkle in his eyes. All this time she suspected it, but each time she became more convinced that Sasuke was hiding a completely different feeling for Naruto than she imagined. It was so deep and intense that she identified it in herself, long ago. Something that was not easy to hide, much less repress.

She smiled. Now she understood everything.

“Come on, we better go to sleep. I'll leave at dawn, and I'll let you go on your way.”

Sasuke nodded, and for the first time in a long time, he felt comfortable with her. Much looser. Sakura had changed and matured a lot, and it was something that clearly didn’t happen overnight. But in relation to him, maybe one day she woke up and finally decided to make herself a priority, for the first time in a long time. He was genuinely happy for her. And as time went by, he began to open up more to her. Their friendship grew stronger, and he even began to correspond more with her than with Naruto himself. It wasn't until a news item made her blood run cold. In one of her letters, Sakura had brought him up to date on how things were in the village. That was when she mentioned that Naruto had been dating Hinata for a year. It seemed strange to him, because in the first place, he didn’t remember who the hell Hinata was (the girl went unnoticed all the time, being so introverted) and in the second place, he didn’t understand why Naruto never mentioned it to him. The news hit him like a bucket of cold water, and he hadn't even realized that he was wetting the letter with his tears.

“Lovesickness?”, he heard the bartender say, who was serving him some sake.

Sasuke stared at him, unable to admit out loud that this struck him as a most stupid and clearly obvious revelation, due to the years he had suppressed his feelings. Focusing on hatred for so long, he hadn't realized he had fallen in love. Perhaps he hadn't left the village in the first place, leaving Naruto unconscious in the Valley of the End on a whim. No, he knew that to some degree, he liked him. A lot. It was painful. But he never believed that it would evolve this way. Romantic love wasn't something that caught his eye, and he certainly never got the chance to experience it. He did try to have sex, but the results were never favorable. And he hadn't tried many times, either. Two were enough. Every time a woman undressed, he lost every trace of arousal that he had managed to maintain with almost superhuman effort. When he tried to do it with a man, things were slightly better, but it never went beyond a blowjob. When he realized that he wasn't filling his void either, he stopped trying.

Now, with his heart clenching in his chest, he put away the letter, and his hopes of being able to reveal to Naruto what he felt. Because yes, he wanted to. But what would be the point? Sakura kept sending him letters, until a year and a half later, he told her that he would return to the village. And so he did.

When Sasuke set foot in the village in early October, he felt strange. And cold. The weather was strangely colder than normal. It was early, almost seven thirty in the morning when he entered. The guards alerted the Hokage instantly, and that kind of made him smile. At least they hadn't cornered him. He just stood there, waiting for something. A sign of permission, perhaps. He didn’t feel entirely at home. The feeling was ambiguous. One of the guards gave him the signal to advance to the Hokage's office. Sasuke walked, feeling the icy wind on his face, still a bit surprised that he hadn't been escorted to the tower. Sakura was the only one who knew he would be back around this time. He hoped to see her, but said she would be busy at the hospital. He would probably see her for breakfast. He still wasn't sure. He just entered the Hokage building, and found Kakashi and Shikamaru in the office. He couldn't see it, but he knew that Kakashi had smiled when he saw it.

“Welcome, Sasuke. Long time no see you”, Kakashi greeted, and Shikamaru looked at him, while Sasuke walked towards the center of the room.

"I have to admit that I thought you wouldn't come back this time". Sasuke smirked, looking around the place. "It's good to see you back."

“I admit that I did not think I would return, but I suppose the village is attractive.”

“Yes, of course, the "village"... “, Kakashi smiled, looking at Shikamaru, who pursed his lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not understanding, “Anyway, you're here, which is the important thing. But tell me, how did it go? Is your journey of redemption over?”

Sasuke shrugged.

“Somethin like that, I guess. Although there are things that I would like to continue investigating, and that will probably take a little longer.”

Shikamaru tilted his head, and rested his hip on the edge of the desk.

“You are passing through then.”

“Actually, I'd like to stay a while. I don’t know how much. Sure, if I may, Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi scratched his head at the honorific, very rare for Sasuke. He could almost have taken it as an offense, if it weren't for the fact that the tone in which he said it didn't sound so dismissive at all.

“Of course, stay as long as you like. Your refund will take a while, if you ask for it.”

“I still don't know if I want it”, he frowned uncomfortably, “So don't worry about that.”

“Sure. When you're ready, I'll put together a meeting and it'll be discussed. Although with everything that has been heard about you in recent years in the other villages, I’m sure they will not object. Even the Raikage has been quite satisfied.”

Shikamaru nodded, and grabbed a folder full of papers.

“Not for pressure, but even if you ask for the refund now, they could give it to you before the end of the year. Plus you're still a genin, but you could reach Jounin rank faster than it's taking Naruto to do.”

_Naruto… so he was studying, huh?_

“Don't be hard on him, Shikamaru. Remember that Naruto didn't have much prior knowledge either. It’s normal that you had to start almost from scratch. But he's trying hard. Iruka said that he has made great progress in his studies. Even you said it last week.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and then looked at Sasuke.

“I've been teaching advanced calculations to Naruto for a year now, and at first it seemed like I was talking to the wall. It was quite annoying. But this last time progressed a lot. He has leaps of logic that have left me quite surprised”, Sasuke smiled, amused. Shikamaru looked at Kakashi, “I'll take these permits. Back in a while.”

Kakashi nodded and Shikamaru left the office.

“Well, if you don't need anything else, you can leave, Sasuke. I guess you can't wait to see others. Naruto has missed you.”

Sasuke felt his heart beat faster. It was annoying not being able to control his own body. He could almost feel the slight blush on her cheeks. And the worst thing was that Kakashi had noticed. But he chose to ignore it. Nothing would bother him more if his former teacher starts teasing him about his feelings.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," he sputtered, and left the office without further ado.

Outside, he felt the icy wind hitting his face again. He barely advanced a few steps when he ran into Sakura, at the door of the village hospital. It seemed busy. He hesitated to approach, but just then she saw him. Sakura flashed a beaming smile, and waved at him as she approached him. She soon enveloped him in a warm and searing hug, which Sasuke took it upon himself to reciprocate, still slightly uncomfortable. Sakura's excitement was almost palpable. She really looked radiant. It made him smile.

“Glad to see you back! When you came?”

“Ten minutes ago.”

“Great! I guess you're hungry, huh? Come on, let's go to my office. I'll make you some tea.”

Sasuke wanted to object, since she seemed busy just now, but Sakura practically dragged him inside the building. Her strength was still monstrous. The best thing was to let go. When they got to his office, which was quite spacious, clean and tidy, he sat down in front of the desk, while Sakura grabbed a kettle of hot water and poured tea for both of them. The place smelled like a hospital. I had no way to describe it otherwise. Sakura looked older, more mature and professional. She still had that enthusiastic joy from when she was younger, but the change was noticeable. And that made him happy. I longed for it to be so.

“I haven't received any more letters from you in the last six months. What happened?”

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

“I have not received any more letters from you, for that matter.”

“I've been busy, dear. Who do you think runs this place?”, she smiled haughtily. Sasuke returned the gesture, and accepted the cup of tea she handed him, along with some hot buns that he didn't quite know where the hell he got them from.

“Anyway, the last one was when you gave me a summary of everything that was happening here.”

Sakura sat in the chair in front of her desk, stirring her tea with some honey.

“Sasuke-kun, that was over a year ago. I think I made you another one, but I don't remember when. Also, you didn't answer me either. You just sent one saying you'd be back.”

"I didn't know what to answer," he admitted looking at his cup, with some pity, remembering that it was the letter that warned that Naruto was in a relationship with Hinata. The news had left him devastated.

Sakura suddenly smiled in amusement.

“Since we touched on the subject, I have news for you, which I'm sure will change your mood”, Sasuke looked at her, and Sakura bit her lip, “Naruto and Hinata are no longer together...”

Sasuke nearly dropped his mug, but the contents still tipped over the side a bit. Sakura giggled, covering her mouth a little. Sasuke was speechless. All that heaviness that he felt since he stepped on the village, evaporated. He felt lighter, more relaxed, and even more animated, even though he knew that this news shouldn't mean anything. It shouldn't give you hope. And yet there he was, with a jumble of emotions inside. When he was finally able to articulate something to say, he noticed Sakura watching him intently. Sasuke feigned indifference.

“Why am I supposed to care about that?”

“You're not fooling me, I know you care. You should see your face. Your eyes shine.”

“I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura.”

“That's why you didn't answer more. You were stunned by the news, right?”

“Sakura ...”

“You couldn't bear the idea of knowing he was with someone.”

“Sakura, what the hell...”

“Admit it, Sasuke-kun.”

Sakura was staring at him now. Her gaze was strangely penetrating. Sasuke sighed.

“Fine.”

“Fine what?”

“You're right.”

“About what?”

“Yes, I could not bear to read that he was with someone, ok?”

“And that’s because…?”

“Because I love him”, he sighed, finally, resigned, feeling that a great weight was lifted from him. He had never admitted it to anyone. Even saying it out loud was overwhelming. Admitting that he really was in love with Naruto only underscored how intense his feelings were. Sakura was smiling even more now, “How did you realize?”

“Well, you're pretty obvious. I didn't notice it at first, because I was too focused on my feelings for you. But when I realized ... I just understood everything. It was quite a surprising revelation. In fact, that you admitted it is still just as surprising.”

"I don't want you to tell him", Sasuke mumbled, and her cheeks burned. Sakura gave a loud laugh, and again, she had to cover her mouth. Sasuke frowned. "I'm serious, Sakura."

“I'm sorry. I can't believe you think I'll run to tell him. How many do you think I have? Twelve?”

Sasuke put the cup on the table, and massaged his head, feeling a bit stupid.

“I know, is just ... I still don't know how to deal with this”, he growled, and looked at her, “Are they really not together anymore?”, he asked this time, and didn't bother pretending to look hopeful. Sakura nodded drinking her tea, “Since when? How? I don’t understand…”

“Better ask himself. He's at the academy training ground. They invited him to a shuriken throwing demonstration, to teach the children.”

Sasuke's eyes lit up, and he felt his face suddenly heat up. It was quite annoying really, but I couldn't control it. Sakura smiled playfully. Sasuke knew that his eyes were probably still shining, even though only one was visible. He decided to quickly finish his tea, or what was left of it, and eat some scones, in silence, while trying to channel all the information he had received. Maybe he had a chance after all...

Sasuke set the empty cup on the desk table, his hand shaking.

“Thank you”, he half whispered, and Sakura was startled by hearing it so suddenly, “For everything you do for me...”

Sakura smiled warmly, and squeezed Sasuke's hand. He smiled, reciprocating the gesture. He liked this Sakura. He felt understood, and it was all he was looking for at that moment, when few dared to ignore it, even when it was logical that it should be so.

Now he had to go, and face Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here is another update! Since I have to translate, it will take a while. But not too much. Sin of being very impatient.
> 
> First of all, I received a very offensive comment from a certain g.o.d and I think he/she is someone who has been leaving comments of that style in various fanfics of this site, so I didn't care.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story!!!

When they stopped talking about Naruto, Sasuke asked Sakura what was new in her life. He knew, high above, that she had been in a relationship with Rock Lee for almost a year. Sakura blushed when she told him that everything had happened started after the war. Lee seemed not to want to give up on her, and he accompanied her and helped with the sick throughout that period. He never insisted beyond that. He said he was comfortable knowing that he could be of help to her. Sakura was deeply grateful, and without realizing it… she started to like him. They spent time together and without ulterior motives on Lee's part, and he believed that was what made her really notice him. He was very attentive, companionable and caring. He brought her lunch to the hospital when he saw that she had a lot of work, and he accompanied her home when she was out very late. It was what he always wanted, and Sasuke couldn't be more than happy for her. He didn't know Lee very much, but he had the impression that he was someone he could trust his best friend with. And Sakura looked genuinely happy when she talked about him. It was all he needed to see.

"I guess I don't need to tell him that if he do something bad to you, I'll chase him to death, right?"

Sakura smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't you dare, but thank you," she said, and got up from her chair, “Not that I want to kick you out, but I have to get back to work.”

“You're kicking me out.”

"I adore you, but yes," Sasuke smiled and stood up. "Say hello to Naruto for me" she winked, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sasuke left the hospital, and he hadn't realized how long he was chatting with Sakura, until he saw the sun a little higher in the sky. Sakura never interrupted him nor was she worried about the weather, so he had no way of knowing. The village was more on the move now. People who passed by, stared at him. Sasuke realized that he was still wearing his traveling cloak, and his little purse, when the memory came to mind that he had nowhere to stay. He didn't want to upset Sakura again, but there was also the idea of staying with Naruto for a while. He would not resist. Sasuke felt his entire body tremble with anticipation. He walked in the direction of the academy, avoiding curious glances and turning a deaf ear to whispers. No one else known was found when he reached his destination. Except, of course, that right at the door he ran into Shino. He did not recognize him at first, and passed by him like nothing, until he heard it.

“Sasuke Uchiha”, the aforementioned turned to him, confused, “Shino Aburame. I was part of Kiba and Hinata's team. I didn’t know that you had returned...”

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit when he named Kiba and Hinata. Sure, he was the bug guy ... He hadn't recognized him because he looked different. Clearly everyone, including him, had changed a lot. Sometimes he forgot that all his former colleagues were between 19 and 21 years old.

“Yes, I actually arrived today.”

Shino nodded slowly, and they just stood there, standing in the doorway without saying anything for at least a few uncomfortable seconds.

“Are you looking for Naruto?” he blurted out, out of nowhere, and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

“How do you ...?”

“And what would you come for?”

Sasuke stared at him, not sure exactly what to answer. He cleared his throat a little, rearranging his ideas.

“Do you know where he is?”

“At the training ground. He is with the group of children that are in my charge.”

“At your charge?”

“I am finishing my studies as a teacher. I am now impersonating a grade teacher. Probably next year from my first classes at the academy.”

Sasuke didn't hide his surprise, and Shino looked satisfied. Sakura hadn't commented on that. He supposed his letters were always rambling on some details.

“I'm glad for you.”

“Really?”

“… what?”

Shino seemed even more stoic than himself, and that was a bit shocking to him. Shino opened the door of the building and beckoned to him.

“I'll take you to Naruto.”

Sasuke nodded, still a bit confused by his attitude. He wasn't being rude, but his treatment seemed too formal. Sasuke walked along with Shino until they came out the back, straight to the training ground. There was almost a crowd gathered at the shooting range, and he wondered if this was really due to Naruto. It was probable. The boy had become a star after the war. Or at least that's what Sakura had told him. Naruto was popular, in every sense of the word. The women died for him, the villagers respected and appreciated him, and the ninjas constantly asked him for advice, be it for battle techniques, managing chakra control, and other things that Sakura had been in charge of detailing in one of his letters. Logically, the first thing he noticed was the part that said that Naruto had an entourage of women pending on him. A wave of jealousy washed over him, though he didn't have to feel that way.

When they got to the shooting range, no one had noticed they were there. All eyes were on Naruto, who was explaining to the children how to properly throw a handful of shuriken. Sasuke wanted to pay attention to what he was saying, but he couldn't ignore how much his friend had changed. The butterflies in his stomach were there again, and so was the shaking in his body and sweaty hands. Naruto had his arm back, covered in bandages. He was wearing a white shirt, with his clan symbol in orange, and black pants. It had grown an inch more. His hair was a little shorter than what Sakura had told him. Apparently it had grown up again. He prayed internally that he would never cut it again. His build was also different, although he always looked thin, it was obvious that his body was still very well trained. During his last battle in the Valley of the End, he was unable to properly delight as he was blinded by hatred and engrossed with his desire to end her feelings for him once and for all. He had no successes. Now he only saw, and he was sure anyone could notice his dreamy face.

Naruto's voice brought him out of his thoughts, when he heard that he was going to ask each one to throw their shuriken, one at a time, towards the nearest tree. The children nodded together, and Naruto made his demonstration for the third time, as Shino had whispered to him, when he explained what he was doing. Naruto threw the five shuriken that he held in one hand with great ease, and each one dug into the center of each shooting target, located in five trees. The children gave an excited gasp of approval, and Naruto asked them to practice one at a time. When he turned to see Shino, he couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sight of Sasuke, and he smiled from ear to ear.

Sasuke felt the air drain from his lungs. Naruto's face was still as he remembered it. The marks on his cheeks, his tousled hair falling down his forehead, his deep blue eyes and his smile… How could he not have an entourage of women behind… Naruto was charming. Just by looking into his eyes, he knew that he would accept anything he asked of him. He even remembered the incredible strength of will he had acquired not to give in to them years ago. But now he didn't have to pretend, nor did he have to resist. His smile was contagious, and he was sure his face had warmed from just witnessing that simple gesture. Because it was because of him. That smile was for him. He was still shaking, but once again he had to compose himself. Have at least a little dignity. Yes, at least a little.

"Who would have guessed…" he managed to say, his throat feeling dry, "Naruto Uzumaki teaching shooting classes at the academy. If I didn't see it, I didn't believe it.”

"Sasuke... you came back!" he exclaimed, still looking at him.

His name on Naruto's lips sounded better than he remembered; almost like something sacred. I was so lost...

Sasuke couldn't help a smile crookedly, and Naruto approached him, almost running. When he was close, Sasuke had the impression that he was mentally torn between hugging him or not. When he made up his mind, Naruto pulled him into his arms. The feeling was overwhelming. His legs were shaking. He put his arm around his neck in return. Naruto was warm, as always. Almost cozy. He didn't want to release him anymore.

“When did you come? You didn't warn me!”, he said, releasing him.

"A few hours ago," Sasuke said, shrugging. "I wanted to surprise you," he added, looking away a bit, embarrassed.

"And did you do it" he smiled, and his eyes shone almost scandalously.

They both looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and Shino cleared his throat. Sasuke no longer noticed the passage of time when he was with him. Naruto seemed just as distracted as he was.

“How are they doing?” Shino inquired, looking at Naruto.

“It costs them a bit, but they will progress. I see a lot of enthusiasm.”

"Because you're teaching them," he said, and Naruto laughed a little, scratching his head.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Sasuke couldn't ignore Shino's (affectionate?) tone when speaking to him, so different from the one he used on him. He supposed that Naruto had earned the love and respect of all his companions, and that was something admirable. Their relationship had changed, or maybe it was always like that, the truth was, he didn't know. Having fled the village caused many things to be lost. Suddenly he came out of his thoughts, which had already become a habit, when he heard that Naruto had called him. He had gotten so close to him that he could even feel his breath hitting his cheek. The sensation gave him chills.

“I'll be done in a few minutes. Do you want to wait for me outside the academy? I don't want the kids to know you're here, or they won't want to go back to class” he murmured, and Sasuke nodded almost robotically.

"See you later" Shino greeted warmly, and Sasuke nodded. He took one last look at Naruto, who had approached a child who asked for help, and left the place.

When he was in the front of the academy, he saw the swing where Naruto used to sit, and he sat down. It felt strange, and it hardly fit there. He swayed a bit, feeling more weirder, but he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and all the things he was going to ask him. His mind wasn’t resting. Fifteen minutes passed, when he saw him leave the academy, at a fast pace. Sasuke was still sitting on the swing. He had wandered so much in his thoughts that he hadn't realized all the time that passed. Naruto smirked, amused.

“You look cute sitting there.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, although inwardly he felt a bit embarrassed. Naruto approached him, and Sasuke lost himself in his blue orbs.

“Why didn't you tell me you were dating Hinata?”

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke began to babble, like he was a fish wriggling out of water. He mentally cursed and bit his tongue. Dammit! How could he say something like that, and without filters? They hadn't even started a formal conversation, and he was already berating him. He was no one to do it in the first place, and in the second, now did he have to be careful not to go around spitting what he thought, as if he had no control over his mouth? How stupid. He could not believe it. Naruto must have suspected something... but then he remembered that he was a very distracted person, and had a hard time realizing things. Maybe it was still like that. He prayed it would stay that way.

“What the hell…? How did you find out?”

_Yes, he still is. Thank you…_

Sasuke stood up, to face him. He should go along with it. After all, he couldn't / didn't want to leave the subject behind anymore.

“Sakura told me. Now do I have to find out about your things from someone else?” He muttered, offended. Naruto lowered his head. _Well that was pretty good_ “In all your letters you couldn't use at least a few lines to tell me?” _Ok, maybe that was too much._

Naruto looked at him now, looking sad.

“I’m sorry, okay? I just didn't know how you were going to react”, Sasuke felt his lips tremble and his heart stop, “We started dating a few days after the war. It was all very sudden. After Neji, she took refuge in me and… we've gotten really close since then. So ... I don't know, I thought you were going to tease”, he shrugged, “Because I was in a relationship in such a short time, and with the first person who noticed me.”

Naruto smiled sadly. Sasuke hated that gesture.

" _Usuratonkachi_ " he sighed, retracting what he said. How could he think such a thing about him? Naruto deserved to be happy. He knew it, and he wasn't going to oppose or make fun of it, no matter how painful it would have been to see him with another person. “It would never cross my mind to do so. I would have been ... happy for you.” Naruto fixed his eyes on his own, and god… that look was penetrating. He could swear he could see right through it. “Why did they break up anyway? What happened?”

“Sakura didn't tell you, huh? It wasn't really bad actually. Hinata is wonderful, and I really enjoyed being with her. She is very kind, and cute… she always cared about me, and was on the lookout. We would go out for ramen on our dates, and it was surprising to see someone besides me eat so much ramen!”

"Well yeah, it's not like I've asked you for details" he muttered, feeling sick.

"You asked, _teme_ " he frowned, crossing his arms. Sasuke kept waiting for an explanation, and Naruto looked down “Actually ... I was the one who broke up with her.”

Sasuke didn't bother to hide his amazement. He was strangely upset by the confession, and didn't bother to hide it either.

“You did what?” he spat, and Naruto half backed away. Sasuke was looking at him now, with angry eyes “But why? What the heck, Naruto? Why did you break up with her? You just said that she was wonderful, and cute, and that she was keeping an eye on you, and the ramen and whatever! What the hell happened? Explain yourself!”

"I didn't love her" he said simply, and Sasuke was speechless in a second.

As simple as that. Of course. It is Naruto, after all. And he wasn't used to dealing with feelings like that either. Romantic love was not his area at all, and he thought that was clear by now, but apparently it wasn't. Because it was not seen coming. Naruto was more experienced. So much so that he knew how to introspect in order to analyze his feelings and come to the conclusion that he didn’t love her, and that was why he had to leave her. This would prevent the person from having illusions, despite the pain that knowing the truth would cause. Naruto could come to those conclusions. He had that something that Sasuke lacked, to a great extent, but that little by little he was trying to put into practice. And thinking about this, he wondered, vaguely hopeful, if Naruto had thought of them after the last fight. If so, he should have come to a conclusion. Or not. Perhaps he still clung to the idea that they were best friends, or even reincarnated brothers, or maybe not. Maybe something still had a chance...

No, he didn’t want to be delusional.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, still looking at him.

Naruto looked at him and bumped his fist gently against his shoulder. The touch sent him an electric shock.

“It's nothing ... but you looked quite upset.”

Sasuke sighed, and gave a slight but sad smile.

“I just… I just want you to be happy…”

“But I'm happy”, he smiled, more animated “And now that you're here, I am even more so.”

Sasuke felt dizzy and could almost be spitting out hearts if it weren't for the fact that it was physically impossible. Naruto's deep gaze was so fixed on him, he felt completely at his mercy. He wasn't sure, but he could swear that Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off him for at least a couple of seconds. Sasuke looked away, feeling pissed off.

“Why are you look at me like that?”

Naruto scratched his chin, and Sasuke could have sworn he had blushed.

“It’s nothing, you just look... _so good_. I understand about the long fringe covering the Rinnegan, but it's funny, because I don't remember you ever looking bad.”

Now yes, Sasuke's nerves blossomed throughout his body, and the blush on his cheeks washed over him completely. The heat on his face was almost palpable. How come he could no longer speak normally to him without seeming desperate for affection?

"You look… _good_ too," they both laughed, and Sasuke clenched his fist. "You look good-looking, actually. Quite much, you know…” _ok, again, that was too much. Self-control, are you there?_ Naruto didn't stop smiling, and Sasuke felt like his own breathing was failing. When he spoke, he half stammered “Sakura told me you cut your hair.”

Naruto came out of what seemed to be a pure reverie state, which Sasuke couldn't ignore. He liked to believe that he was as madly in love as he was, but he knew his mind was twisting everything, and again: he didn't want to be delusional.

“I did, but it grew me again! I should go to Sakura-chan to cut it.”

"Don't do it," he sputtered, and Naruto fell silent instantly. Confirmed: His mouth had a life of its own. “I like how... it suits you better this way, actually.”

Naruto scratched the bridge of his nose, and laughed a little, embarrassed. Sasuke loved seeing him like this.

“It's strange ... you're not the first person to tell me. Kiba scoffed when I brought it short. He said I looked ten years older. That hurt!”

“I'm glad I didn't have to witness that.”

“Hey!” he pushed him, lovingly. Then he started walking, without stopping talking “Anyway, I was going to go to my house to prepare lunch. Do you want to come? Or do you have something to do...? You just arrived so...

Sasuke shook his head, and followed him.

“I will go with you. Sakura told me you moved out. I wanted to see where.”

Naruto looked slightly annoyed.

“You have sent thousands of letters with her, from what I see. Is something wrong there?”

Sasuke shrugged.

“We are friends. That’s all.”

Naruto didn't seem entirely convinced, and his spirits didn't improve as they walked through the village. Sasuke wondered what the hell was wrong with him now. Why the sudden change?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I'm glad you are liking it and I hope it continues to be! I haven't decided yet, but maybe a couple of things will change from my original version. I'll see it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

The rest of the way to Naruto's house was a bit quiet, too much to Sasuke's chagrin. Something had bothered Naruto after hearing that his relationship with Sakura had grown stronger since the end of the war. He didn't want to think he was jealous, but the possibility was there, blossoming within him and branching out everywhere with breathtaking speed. The weather was a little less cold than before, although Naruto had now put on a black jacket. The villagers greeted Naruto with glee, and he reciprocated in kind. From time to time someone would offer him free food or strange objects, and Naruto refused to accept them, without first thanking them. There were a couple of times when he had to accept, because it seemed like he was offending them if not. One of the things, was a beautiful succulent full of flowers, and a small cactus, bright green. Naruto seemed to be ignoring Sasuke, and this bothered him a bit. Until when was he going to ignore it like this?

"Hey, idiot" Sasuke called, frowning. Naruto looked at him, with an unfriendly face that left him stunned “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You're quiet. It is not like you. Did I say something that bothered you?” Naruto lowered his eyes, and the urgency in Sasuke grew even more “If it's because of Sakura...”

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but she's with Lee now," he interrupted, and stopped short. Sasuke could see his friend's eyes sparkle with anger “I don't want her to tell me that you're giving her false hope. Sakura-chan is my friend, almost a sister to me. If you dare to hurt her again...”

“Take it easy, silly. Who the hell said I'm trying to get over it?” he stopped, and Naruto's gaze softened “I didn't lie when I said we're just friends. Yes, we have sent each other many letters over the years, but it is not what you think. We've chatted about it, clarified things, and gotten really close. She is my best friend… I don't mean to hurt her. Not anymore” he sentenced, and Naruto stared at him “She forgave me. And I don't intend to make the same mistake again. I want to do things right this time.”

Sasuke could see that Naruto knew he was telling the truth. Rarely could it be said that he was good at expressing his feelings, but when he did, it was clear that he was sincere. He couldn't hide it. It came naturally to him. As well as the thousands of times he used his words to hurt his loved ones, this time he preferred to use them to heal the wounds that he had made himself. Naruto sighed.

“I had no idea” Naruto admitted, after a few seconds “Sakura-chan never told me that they were texting so much. Perhaps she was also afraid that I would react badly ... Next time I will talk to her.”

Sasuke smiled, and cocked his head. It was best to change the subject.

“Come on, _dobe_ , where is your new house? You've had me hanging around the village for half an hour. If you wanted to show me that you are now quite a celebrity, I got the point” he sneered, and Naruto pouted.

“Shut up, don't be rude. You're talking to the future Hokage of Konoha, don't forget” he winked at him, and Sasuke almost bit his lip. Was that idiot flirting with him or was the cold getting to him?

When they arrived, Sasuke saw that his apartment was near a small but quiet district. Nearby, there were a series of buildings that seemed to indicate that they were finishing another district, with houses a little larger and more spacious. Naruto opened the door to his apartment, and let them both pass. He left the keys hanging and took off his sandals and his jacket. Sasuke followed suit, looking around. As he took off his traveling cloak, he observed that the entrance was wide, and in front of him a small living-dining room was unfolded, well lit by a large window. To the side, a partition that led to the kitchen. In front of the living-dining room, a corridor could be glimpsed that connected to two more doors. He assumed it was the bedroom and the bathroom. Nothing bad. The place smelled of flowers and clean. And above all, it was warm, even though the window was slightly open, and it moved the white curtains that hung there. I could hardly believe that Naruto lived there. As he remembered, the boy was disorder personified. But apparently, he had matured in more ways than one.

Naruto peeked out from the kitchen, the succulent in his hands.

“What do you think? You like?”

"It looks cozy," he nodded and smiled, still looking at everything. There were so many things, that his eyes couldn't stop moving.

Naruto put the succulent and cactus on the table, and looked at Sasuke's travel bag. Then he looked at him, as he leaned against the threshold of the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

“Do you have where to stay?” Sasuke shrugged, and Naruto looked away, with a slight blush on his cheeks “Do you want... stay with me?” Sasuke felt his nerves blossom again, but his face remained indecipherable. Naruto stammered, and approached him “My house is not that big, but if we organize, we can fit the two without problem. I don't know how long you will stay this time, but...”

Sasuke managed a smile, hiding how red his face had turned when he turned to see a blackboard with Naruto's weekly schedule. He was very busy. He had a routine planned. It felt a bit out of place.

“Won't I be a hindrance to you?”

“Why do you say that?”

Sasuke sighed, somewhat muffled.

"You have things to do" he said, turning back to face him. Naruto was so close now, he could feel his breath. He could almost get caught in his eyes, if he kept looking at him like that.

“So what? Are you afraid I don't have time for you?”

Sasuke snorted, and Naruto smirked at him, amused. Sasuke looked at him now, with his best conceited face.

“Don't think you're so important, _usuratonkachi_.”

Naruto didn't stop smiling when he looked at him like he wanted to eat it whole. Sasuke felt a fire in the pit of his stomach.

“Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I'm only busy in the morning and part of the afternoon” Naruto said, as he walked back to the kitchen “I'll do something quick for lunch. Then I have to go to the academy. I have classes with Iruka-sensei” he added reluctantly.

Sasuke put his bag and his katana on one of the dining room chairs, and went into the kitchen. It was quite wide, and Naruto moved nimbly as he heated water in a pot. There were two packages of ramen, and he couldn't help but smile. Perhaps Naruto heard it, or felt it, but turned to him, and gave an embarrassed laugh. Sasuke leaned his hips against the counter, to get a better look at him.

"Okay, you said you were going to do something quick" he said, after seeing Naruto put the noodles in the water.

“I promise to make a stew for dinner! It's cold, so it's ideal.”

“When did you learn to cook, anyway?”

“Sakura taught me. Also Iruka-sensei. I promised my mother that I would start taking better care of myself. After I got my arm back I moved here, and it was a mess, so I had to rearrange everything. I guess I was excited to see the place so pretty when I finished tidying up and cleaning, that I didn't want to let it get dirty again. It is mine after all. I bought it with my money. It's strange, but I think I felt so fulfilled that I didn't want to go back to what I was before...”

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Naruto had matured in so many ways. Sometimes he refused to believe that he was talking to the same scandalous boy who once assured everyone that they would respect him for who he was. He smiled proudly. Naruto finished boiling the noodles and putting the broth on top, and they both sat down to lunch. Naruto kept talking about worldly things during the meal, but Sasuke couldn't stop looking at all the things that were in the place. Wooden furniture, shelves, photographs everywhere, a string of pots with cacti and succulents that seemed very well cared for, and books. Many books. In addition to a large number of folders, sheets and scattered scrolls. He couldn't clearly make out what the books were, but at first glance they seemed complex and lengthy. He remembered that Kakashi and Shikamaru had commented on his progress in studies, and he could attest to that. Naruto was hard on it, even when it wasn't his specialty.

Naruto looked at the time on the wall clock, and cursed. He chewed quickly, and finished his plate in one gulp. Sasuke had already finished, and offered to pick up the dishes while Naruto placed his new plants on one of his shelves. He added some water to each one, then he ran to his bedroom. Sasuke followed him, and saw with some amazement that his room was quite spacious. It had a bed, a nightstand, a large closet, a chest of drawers, and a shelf with, amazing, more books. The bed was against a wall that overlooked a small window. Naruto quickly looked for a sweater and put it on, as he saw Sasuke looking around his room.

“I'll be back in a few hours. Be comfortable. If you want to shower, in the other room is the bathroom” he pointed out, and Sasuke nodded “I'll leave you clean clothes. Umm ... you can get some sleep if you like” he added, just as Sasuke gave a soft involuntary yawn.

Sleep? Weariness hit him suddenly. A nap didn't sound too bad. In fact, it didn't sound bad at all. He hasn't slept in a bed in… months. Suddenly, Naruto had turned to him to give him a handful of clean clothes. It was his, of course. Sasuke was grateful it wasn't orange.

“Thanks. I guess I could rest a bit...”

Sasuke looked at Naruto's wide bed, and didn't know exactly what to think. Naruto probably noticed, because he immediately approached him, next to his bed.

"You can sleep there if you want" he said, and Sasuke stared at him. "Don't worry about where you'll sleep at night, I have an extra futon!"

“I wasn't worried, _dobe_.”

"Well yeah, it's not like we can't both fit in my bed anyway, is it? But I thought you would need your space” he scratched his head, and Sasuke agreed. Although the idea of sharing a bed with him was very tempting. Too much actually “Well… I have to go now. See you in a while!”

Naruto shot out the door, and Sasuke heard it lock from the outside. Had he been locked up? Maybe he didn't have an extra set of keys. He didn't care much. He was really tired. The idea of sleeping for a few hours tempted him from the moment he considered it. He grabbed the clothes Naruto gave him, and went into the bathroom to take a long shower. It was nice and refreshing. He put his clothes in the laundry basket inside, and put on what Naruto had lent him. A long black shirt, and black pants. Sleep loomed stronger and stronger after the shower. When he wanted to realize, he had lain back on Naruto's bed, and closed his eyes. He was comfortable, and he smelled like Naruto. Everything smelled of him. He was going crazy. He tried to relax with that thought in his head. The peace that being surrounded by him generated. The sensation lulled him, and he soon fell asleep.

The rest of the day passed normally. He didn't know how, but his nap consisted of nearly three and a half hours of sleep. When he woke up, he didn't even know what year it was. Naruto had returned a few minutes ago anyway. He didn’t want to wake him up earlier, because he imagined that he was very tired. Later he told him that he had to do some shopping, and that if he could accompany him. Sasuke agreed, as soon as he came out of his sleepy state. They walked through the village, and again, all the looks and praise to Naruto. There were also glances towards him. Murmurs, that he had returned. No insults or derogatory comments. They were just amazed, and a little self-conscious. It was an almost unusual day. No one else known was found in the vicinity. Except for the old man from Ichiraku, who was strangely relieved that Sasuke was back. Naruto bought groceries, and offered to accompany him to buy clothes, but Sasuke refused. He was very fussy about clothes. It would take hours to choose something, and he didn't want to bother him. Maybe he would ask Sakura for help another day. When evening began to fall, they returned to the house.

Naruto was cooking stew, as promised, for dinner. Sasuke wandered around the house, this one that reached the window of the living room. When he looked out, he saw a wide green space. A small garden, and a row of plantations of different types. He smiled. It looked well cared for. When he no longer knew what to do, he offered to help him in the kitchen. Naruto thanked him, and Sasuke managed to cut some vegetables with one hand. When night fell, they sat down to eat, and Sasuke couldn't help his gasp. The stew was delicious. Naruto had really shown off. Once again Naruto's verbiage filled the silence of the room as they ate, and Sasuke simply listened. He liked to hear it. It had been a long time since he delighted in his friend's stories. He could be talking about the weather, and still he would listen to it all day. Once they finished dinner, Naruto had left him a fresh pile of clothes for him to wear to sleep, while he went into the bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke took it in his hand, and without needing to bring it close to his face, he felt the familiar scent. A warm feeling washed over him again. He considered the idea of not buying clothes and wearing only his own. Sasuke grabbed his bag, and pulled out the things he had kept there during his travels. An old toothbrush, a sleeping bag, some other clothes, and ninja tools. Also, a series of scrolls that he wanted to give to Kakashi and discuss with him before he left again.

Leaving sounded impossible now. Maybe he would stay in Konoha for a while. Or maybe not. It all depended on how determined he was to confess his feelings to Naruto, since he intended to stay at least periodically even if he rejected him. Konoha was the only place where he strangely felt safe, but he couldn't call it home either. No longer. Perhaps time would change that idea. Coming out of his reverie, Sasuke heard him speaking from the bathroom. Naruto was done.

“Sasuke, could you give me a long sleeve shirt? It's a bit cold.”

The aforementioned looked for one from the closet, and when he was going to give it to him, Naruto came out of the bathroom drying his head with a towel, only wearing gray pants. Sasuke let his eyes roam unobtrusively over his friend's broad chest, highly defined by his muscles. His damp hair dripped small drops of water that slid down his neck. Something about that vision was taking his breath away. He might have been drooling, if not for a trace of dignity still remaining. Or at least, he believed.

“Are you going to give me the shirt or not?” Naruto smiled, looking at him with amusement.

Sasuke hadn't even realized that he had froze. His face still showed no emotion, but something had probably given him away. Maybe the angry blush on his cheeks. The idea made him go crazy. He tossed the garment over to him, and turned around, mentally cursing how tight his pants now felt. His imagination was more vivid than he thought. He needed to break free. He grabbed the toothbrush he had bought, to get rid of the old one, and went into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, set the clothes aside, and rested his hand on the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, and noticed his pupil was more dilated. He couldn't get over how painful his crotch was just imagining it...

He turned on the faucet, and brushed his teeth, ignoring the burning. He washed his face, to wake up, but it was not enough. He turned on the shower taps, without saying anything, and undressed. When he got into the shower, he let the water cool his thoughts. He looked down at his aching cock, and had the bad idea of touching it. He shuddered. Would the sound of the shower dull his moans? Leaning his back against the wall, he closed his eyes and decided to end the torture. His imagination was flying high. More than he wanted. It all came down to his hand caressing the width of Naruto's back, as he pressed against him. He would probably taste the taste of his skin by running his mouth and tongue all over his chest, reveling in the heat it produced. Sasuke stifled a groan and started pumping faster. He didn't want to delay. It was already too obvious when he stepped into the shower.

He really appreciated life that Naruto was so distracted. With a bold moan, he came so hard his legs were shaking. Although it was quick and sudden, it didn't mean that it was intense. Everything that involved Naruto was like this. He wondered if he would ever get over that feeling. He had never lost his mind like this for someone. The feeling was overwhelming, from every way. It was even discouraging to think that it might not be reciprocated. When he decided that enough was enough, he washed his body, and turned off the taps. He dried himself with a towel, already used to being handled with one hand. He dressed, and left the used clothes in the laundry basket. He combed his hair as best he could, making sure to dry it as well as possible.

When he came out of the bathroom, Naruto was sitting on his side on his bed, with his back against the wall, reading a huge book. The vision was extraordinary. It seemed surreal. Naruto had changed a lot in all those years.

“Everything is ok?” Naruto suddenly asked, in a worried tone “You took a shower…”

"It's nothing, I just ... needed it" he half stammered, and sat down next to him, on the bed. He looked at the book that his friend had open between his legs “What are you reading?”

“Actually, I already finished it. It's one of the volumes Iruka-sensei sent me to read. I have to put together an essay, and I was rereading. I have a vague idea of what to do, but I still haven't decided what topic I'm going to relate it to” he explained, and pointed to some books on his nightstand. They were marked with bookmarks, and there were various notes written on them. Naruto was trying really hard.

“Do you need help with that?”

Naruto pursed his lips, and closed his book.

“Actually, I doubt you know anything about this. No offense.” he hurried to say, and Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

“Naruto, I think I have more bibliographic knowledge about the history of Konoha and the shinobi world than you, even since we attended the academy... No offense.”

Naruto half smiled, and when he replied, his words rang out with astonishing eloquence.

“Then I suppose you know the story of how Hashirama founded the village, of his ideals as Hokage and everything that contemplated the war between clans before forming a solid alliance that would help keep the peace between the villagers after he had to face Madara, right? Not to mention, of course, the rest of history that involves other nations, their political and socio-economic conflicts with others.”

Sasuke opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. He knew part of the story, but without many details. Clearly Naruto had been thoroughly informed. Hearing him speak with such eloquence was a delight. The idea of having Naruto as the Hokage never displeased him. In fact, he believed that he would make an excellent shinobi leader. But the fact that he is acquiring such an enormous amount of knowledge was encouraging, exciting and very rewarding at the same time. The pride in his eyes made Naruto smile sheepishly.

“Ok, maybe I need more context.”

“Don’t worry about it. Shikamaru will help me. He's a bummer and lazy person, but he's a walking encyclopedia!”

Sasuke frowned, and a wave of jealousy washed over him. Unfounded, of course. But jealousy anyway. He couldn't compete with Shikamaru Nara's intellect, but he didn't want to be left behind either. He wanted to help Naruto with something. Whatever. He wanted to feel useful.

“I can help you too. Just let me read that damn book, and I'll tell you what topic you can relate it to.”

“But Shikamaru has already read it and...”

“When do you have to deliver the essay?”

Naruto thought about it for only a few seconds.

“In two weeks.”

Sasuke widened a smug smile, and yanked the book out of his hands.

“Give me two days, and I'll be up to date.”

“Sasuke...”

“Shut up, I already said I will. Besides, I have a lot of free time” he grunted, throwing the book on his futon.

Naruto scratched his head.

"Speaking of free time…" he began, and hesitated whether to continue or not. Sasuke stared at him. He imagined what he was going to ask “How long will you stay?”

Yes, it was obvious. It was the million dollar question. Sasuke hadn't contemplated staying more than a month or two, but Naruto's presence in his life was something he wanted to take advantage of, before again losing the opportunity to do so.

"Not much" he admitted, and Naruto nodded, a bit distressed. "There are some things I want to investigate, and I don't know how long it will take, but..." that _but_ made Naruto look at him, _hope_ written in his eyes "I'll be back. I guess I could… stay here… with you. At least until I get a place.”

“Sure, you can stay as long as you like” he agreed, getting a little closer to him “Nothing would make me happier.”

Sasuke realized that his body was leaning slightly towards him, but he didn't care. The knowledge of hearing him say that it made him happy was more than enough for him. He had already hurt him a lot in the past. He wanted to make things right this time. Now that he thought about it, while Konoha wasn't exactly his favorite place in the world, if Naruto took over as Hokage, things might be different. Sasuke sighed slightly, not realizing how visibly ecstatic he looked staring at his friend. His heart stopped the moment Naruto caressed his cheek and pulled the veil of hair that covered his eye from the Rinnegan. It seemed curious. He was so close...

“What?” Sasuke managed to articulate, not knowing where to look. The touch almost made him shudder.

“Nothing, I just wanted to know ... if it is uncomfortable for you.”

"I'm used to it" he shrugged, and Naruto withdrew his hand. Sasuke internally wailed.

Naruto stared at him, and Sasuke just decided to get down on his futon. He wasn't very tired anymore, but he knew Naruto was. He turned off the nightstand light, and the room went dark.

"Tomorrow Kakashi-sensei said he would have a meeting to talk about the festival in a few days" Naruto said, out of nowhere.

“Festival?”

“It's the anniversary of the end of the war.”

“… and your birthday.”

"Yes, that's right." he laughed a little, and although Sasuke couldn't see him, he knew he was animated. How things had changed, that now his birthday was making him happy “It will be nice. Every year is better than the last. They come from all the villages, and there is a great celebration! You will go ... right?”

Sasuke hesitated.

“I suppose. You'll go?”

“In fact I was asking you to go with me…”

Sasuke didn't say anything for a few seconds. Was it a date? No, it couldn't be. He was grateful that Naruto couldn't see him, because he was visibly nervous.

"Okay" he said simply, using his best indifferent tone.

"Great!" he exclaimed, and you could really hear the happiness in his voice. That sent Sasuke a stream of warmth that enveloped him from head to toe “Good night, Sasuke…”

Sasuke smiled to himself.

“Good night, _dobe_ …”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finished translating this chapter and decided it was time to update this story! I'm glad you like it! Thank you very much for reading, and until the next update!
> 
> note: in this chapter there is a bit of Naruto perspective too. Hope you like it :)

The two days that Sasuke agreed to read the book passed faster than he thought. While Naruto was busy with his routine, Sasuke didn't drop the book. He occasionally left it only when he took it upon himself to wait for him with lunch ready, or to clean/tidy the house in his absence. He only left the house once, when he said that he would go with Sakura to buy clothes from him. After that time, he didn't come out again. Naruto was dazzled. He never imagined that Sasuke would be so helpful. It was as if he had been predisposed to do everything for him, to keep him from overstressing. Just thinking about it, he sent a very pleasant warmth to his stomach. He didn't want to get excited, but Sasuke made it difficult for him. Since he arrived that he did nothing but be at his entire disposal. He sometimes wondered if he was only doing it because he felt guilty. Yes, over time he got a bit pessimistic about him. After all, the Uchiha was anyone's guess. Almost impossible to read, and almost impossible to predict. Maybe he was fine now, but the next day he could tell him that he was leaving for another two years. The idea, this time, made his stomach churn.

His feelings for Sasuke were a roller coaster of emotions for at least six years. He was sure that all his stubbornness about bringing him back was because he had somehow inherited Hashirama's fire will. He couldn't turn his back on a friend who needed him. But when talking to his other friends, which included Gaara of the Desert himself, he realized that maybe, _maybe_ , he did go too far for Sasuke. He pondered it many times with the pillow. Would he do the same for Shikamaru? or Sakura? or Gaara? Would he choose death in order to bear the hatred of one of his friends? Would he give up his dream just to be with one of them? Naruto was sure of something: he would set the world on fire if someone touched his friends, but he would never, ever do what he did for Sasuke. He was willing to do anything for him. Anything.

The idea was overwhelming. It surprised him how deep his emotions could run. So much so that he considered it. What if it wasn't friendship? What if there was something else? He couldn't answer Sasuke when he asked him what it meant to be a friend to him. The answer he gave him was true, but vague and ambiguous at the same time. But he was sincere. He never imagined that he was going to be this confused, until he saw him leave again. A torrent of emotions flowed through him, leaving him engrossed. Again, was it really friendship? Or was there something else? And if so, what the hell was it? Then he thought more carefully: What if he loved him? Every day he was more certain, although inwardly frightened by the revelation. What kind of love was that? Naruto always repeated ad nauseam that he could be a better brother than Itachi was to Sasuke, but did he really consider him that way? Was it a brotherly love?

No, there was something else there. He couldn't see brotherly love if every time he was with him he felt a tickling all over his body, and his eyes roamed over his friend's face, secretly wondering what his lips would taste like. Or worse still, with age the hormonal urge had made him realize that he wasn’t comfortable dating women. Being with Hinata made all those loose ends close up. His first sexual experiences were satisfying and he enjoyed them, but he always felt that something was missing. He didn't know what. Hinata couldn't fill the void that he had. He could not fully satisfy the desires that his body harbored. He knew it, when he started fantasizing about Sasuke. He was lost…

An unrequited love. Of that he was almost one hundred percent sure. Sasuke didn't feel the same about him. But he couldn't help it. Having that magical revelation when he finally understood his true feelings sent him a rush of adrenaline that fueled his desire to let him know, even when it was possible that he would reject it. Not many knew his secret, and he believed that it was best not to vent anything until he was sure of what he was going to do. More than anything now, that Sasuke had returned. It was as if life was giving him a unique opportunity to express what he for so many years he refused to believe. He didn't want to waste it. Not again. This time, he would muster up the courage.

That same day, after leaving the academy and finishing the day's classes with Iruka, he visited Sakura in the hospital. The young girl seemed to always have a few minutes for her friends. As busy as she is. When she saw him come to Naruto, she immediately dragged him into her office. She was in the habit of waiting for him with something sweet and hot tea, more or less during these days and at that time. Naruto was grateful. From the talks that came out at that time, which each time seemed to last longer, Naruto remembered Sasuke, and his letters with Sakura.

"Sasuke told me that he was texting you all these years" he blurted out then, finishing his second cup of tea. Sakura seemed attacked off guard.

“Oh, yes. That’s right. Sorry, I wanted to tell you but...”

“I'm not going to pretend that I didn't find it strange that you didn't tell me.”

Sakura sighed. Naruto looked a bit offended, and she understood why better than anyone. Their friendship had grown tremendously stronger over the years. Naruto was his most precious friend. The one that she would never dare to hurt again. To whom she would always be eternally grateful for everything he did, and still does for her. But when it came to Sasuke, it was as if he reopened the wound of the past. Sakura won't let this time come between them. She tightly grasped Naruto's arms, and looked into his eyes.

“Sorry, Naruto. I thought you would misunderstand things. You know, I've been in love with Sasuke-kun for years, but after the war I was able to rearrange my ideas. I just wanted to pass it on to him, and well… we got closer” she smiled, and Naruto looked at her as if she were one of the most important people in his life. Which in fact, she was. He could see the happiness and tranquility in his friend's smile, and that was enough for him “Sasuke-kun apologizes to me whenever he can. He's getting a bit annoying, but I get it...”

“He feels guilty” Naruto agreed, looking down “Okay, I understand. It just seemed a little strange to me, you know? But I'm glad they're better. If he dared to hurt you again ... I don't think I could take it. Not this time” he assured with such seriousness, that he made that Sakura could not doubt his words. She stroked Naruto's cheek, grateful, and then returned her hands to her forgotten cup of tea “By the way, he apologizes to me too, but I think in other ways. It's only been a couple of days since he came back, and he's taking care of the whole house. He won't let me do anything!”

Sakura managed a big smile. Naruto was complaining, but there was no annoyance in his tone.

“Let it be. He wants to feel useful. He wants to show you that he is not the same as before.”

“You know, actually he even wants to help me study. He read one of the volumes of the ninja history book in two days!! It took me a damn month! When I left the house, he was writing annotations on the book, and he said they would help me with my essay. He went crazy...”

"Yeah right... completely crazy..." Sakura muttered, holding back her laughter. Naruto didn't notice the sarcasm in her voice, but Sakura noticed the blush on his cheeks. Sakura was left thinking about how ridiculously obvious Sasuke was being, when Naruto groaned.

“Speaking of that book, I have to tell Shikamaru!” he jumped up.

“About what?”

“I was going to do the rehearsal with him, but Sasuke insists on helping me himself. So I have to tell Shikamaru” he said, rolling his eyes “See you, Sakura-chan!”

Naruto fled without even waiting for Sakura to say something. There wasn't much to say really. The girl shook her head, smiling.

_This idiot… how could he not realize it?!_

Naruto ran out of the hospital, and one of the kunoichis there asked him not to do it or he would run into someone. Naruto apologized, and walked faster towards the Hokage tower. When he arrived, he didn't find Kakashi there, but he did find Shikamaru. Anyway, he was the one he wanted to talk to.

Shikamaru didn't turn around when he saw him, because he knew it was him. He already recognized his chakra. He was leaving two scrolls on the desk, when Naruto put his hand on his friend's shoulder, giving him a light affectionate squeeze. Shikamaru smiled, and Naruto propped his hips on the desk to face him.

“Busy?”

“I'm almost done, actually. I have some orders signed by the Hokage to deliver and I'll finish for today. It's early, so I was thinking of looking for you anyway. You are free?” he inquired, checking some papers.

“That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about” he said, scratching his head “Sasuke wants to help me with the rehearsal.”

Shikamaru thought about it for just a second, without looking away from his work.

“All right, tell him he can join us.”

“No, you don't understand. He wants to help me _by himself._ ”

Shikamaru looked at him now, astonished.

"Wow ... he doesn't want me there, huh" he smiled mischievously, and Naruto blushed furiously this time. "Okay, he can help you."

“Doesn't it really bother you? We had almost agreed to do it together.”

“Don’t worry. Anything you need anyway, tell me.”

Naruto nodded, and crossed his arms.

“Sasuke was very insistent in helping. He hadn't even read the book. He said that he would read it in two days so he could help me. And that was exactly two days ago. You understand? He finished it in two days! Why are you smiling like that?”

“Nothing, you two are a couple of idiots.”

“Why you said that?”

Shikamaru stared at him. He didn't have to be very smart to realize that Sasuke was madly in love with his friend, but there was no point in saying anything. Surely the truth would come out very soon. And from what he heard, Sasuke was taking everything very seriously now.

“It doesn't matter, I understand myself” and he went back to what he was doing.

“You and Sakura-chan reacted similarly. Am I missing something?”

“What do you think?”

Naruto sighed in resignation, and looked down. His hands tightened on the edge of the desk.

“Shikamaru, I don't want to get too excited…”

“So you're not going to tell him?”

“I don't know… what if I screw it up?”

“And if you not?”

“I don't want to rush. I'm sure everything he does is because he feels guilty.”

“I don’t think so. By the way, what happened to the festival? You invited him, right?”

“Yes, and he said he would go” he exclaimed, and bit his lip “I don't know what to do. I want to tell you, but… I'm scared...”

Shikamaru looked at him this time, feeling the anguish in his voice. He knew Naruto and was grateful for the trust he placed in him by telling him how he felt about Sasuke, but he neither wanted nor does he like to see him like this. If Sasuke was going to make a move, he had better do it soon. If not, at least he knew there was going to come a point where Naruto couldn't bear to be quiet anymore, and he would tell him himself. Both options were interesting. But now, his friend was really distraught. He didn't want to lose Sasuke's friendship, but he didn't want his feelings to be eternally guarded either. He was at a crossroads.

Shikamaru grabbed the handful of papers, and sighed heavily.

“Look, you told me yourself months ago. If he rejects you, at least you will take that weight off your shoulders. There is no greater peace of mind than knowing that you had the courage to say how you feel. Regardless of how it ends. And if he feels the same, then you must enjoy it, Naruto. Yes, Sasuke has made a thousand mistakes in the past, but we all have. Furthermore, he has shown great change since the war ended. So relax, pal. Do what you have to do, and whatever has to happen.”

Naruto looked into his eyes, feeling a lump in his throat. He was right. Shikamaru was always right.

"Thank you" he smiled, and Shikamaru affectionately caressed his shoulder.

“So… will we see each other later?” Naruto shook his head, undecided. Shikamaru ruffled her hair now, and gave him a gentle push “Come on, man…”

“I don’t know. Probably put together the structure of my essay with Sasuke a bit, so...”

“Tell him to come.”

“… really?”

“Of course, I'm sure the others will have no complaints. They haven't seen Sasuke since the war ended, and all we've heard from him lately is wonders. The image of him has changed a lot. I don't know if the villagers will think the same, but at least we know how things are.”

“I'll tell him then.”

“And what if he refuses?”

Naruto shrugged.

“I'll go anyway. Just because you're strangely insistent” he smirked.

“We haven't been out in a long time. I need to clear myself. I haven't even had time to see Temari. I'll probably see her in Suna, before the festival, and we'll go together from there. And ... well, I'll tell you the rest later. Better go now” he mumbled, going with Naruto towards the exit.

Shikamaru didn't even bother to hide the blush on his cheeks and the stupid grin that crossed his face when he named Temari. Naruto never imagined that he would witness something like this in his life. Shikamaru Nara in love. And nothing more and nothing less than Gaara's sister. Temari was a woman with an imposing presence, and she was as smart and methodical as Shikamaru himself. Naruto couldn't be more than happy for him. And it was true, they hardly ever dated. They used to meet together to study, and he greatly appreciated Shikamaru's patience in explaining numerical issues to him. That guy deserved an accolade.

When Naruto said goodbye to him, he went back to his house to see Sasuke. He still didn't know what he was going to tell him regarding his going out with his friends, but he was willing to go without him if he refused. Although internally, he wished with all his might for the Uchiha to say yes...

At the house, Sasuke had made an almost exact summary of all the essential aspects of the book, along with annotations, references and recommendations for Naruto. When he finished, he looked at what he had done, and thought maybe he was exaggerating _a bit_. He had become so engrossed in wanting to help him that he ended up almost obsessed with the issues. He wanted to know more. He maybe he could read the rest of the books in Naruto's personal library. This piqued his curiosity, and even he considered the offer to stay in the village as a reinstated shinobi, and take the jounin exam. The idea was tempting, but he still had things to do. His trip was imminent, and he didn't want to put it off, either. He needed to keep up with the latest research on him, to make sure they would be safe this time. And besides, he wanted the alliance and all the kages to acknowledge that he really was trying to remedy all the evil that he did. He couldn't back down from it, even though the idea of staying by Naruto's side from then on, he was pulling him harder and harder.

Now, sitting in the engawa of Naruto's little garden, he put the books and leaves aside, next to a steaming cup of green tea that he had just brewed. He heard the door open, and saw that Naruto had returned, as he exclaimed _"Honey, I'm home!"_ with glee. The phrase made him smile like a fool. It was strange, but he really felt familiar. The warmth that exploded in his stomach sent a stream of energy through his entire body. He made him happy.

“You idiot” he laughed, "Welcome back" he replied, now with a smile, when Naruto approached him, with the same gesture, although a bit shy.

"There is a very nice breeze from here" he observed, standing on the engawa. He looked at the books “I see you wasted no time.”

Sasuke blushed a little, and stood up.

“Do you want tea? I just did.”

"Yes, thank you" he exclaimed and sat down on the woods.

The next thing they did, almost without really meaning to, was talk about Naruto's rehearsal. They spent almost an hour with it, and having more than a cup of tea in the process. Sasuke explained everything he had understood, in great detail. Naruto tried to keep up with him, but it was tricky when he couldn't help but notice how attractive his friend had become. It was almost painful. Sasuke was no better than him, in the sense that although his mouth seemed totally disconnected from his brain, because he spoke and spoke with an almost exalted eloquence, part of his attention was focused on Naruto's eyes, how they were fixed on him, and how at times he seemed to come out of his thoughts to quickly write down some things he said. He was adorable. They had come a long way, anyway. Naruto really seemed to focus, especially when he had shown him a rough draft of what he planned to do in the end. He wondered how Iruka understood Naruto's handwriting. They were scribbles more like hieroglyphics than anything else.

"Well, I think that's enough for today" Naruto exclaimed, leaning back on the engawa, stretching his arms. “Thanks, Sasuke. Now I can start more safely.”

“You will be fine. You captured the central cores of the books well. Just pray that Iruka understands.”

“Hey!” he laughed, slapping his leg with his own “By the way, do you want to go for a few drinks? We're meeting the guys in a bit.”

Sasuke stared at the purple flowers in the garden.

“Do you really think they want me there?”

"Well, they invited you, actually" he said, scratching his chin. "So I guess so."

“You suppose?”

“Come on, stop putting buts!” He complained, sitting down so he could pull the hand.

In the grip, Naruto noticed that the back of Sasuke's hand had parts rougher than others. Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable from the contact, and Naruto noticed. However, he didn’t withdraw his hand.

"They are scars" Sasuke said, as if he had anticipated the question.

“Also in your hand?” he asked, now with concern.

“Almost all over the body” he agreed, without giving much importance “I still have the biggest ones on my chest. Because they were deeper.”

Naruto looked at him now, and then looked at his chest. He looked doubtful. Sasuke felt his face heat up again when he sensed what he wanted to do. Naruto moved a little closer to him.

“May l?” he inquired now, looking into his eyes again. Sasuke just nodded, silently. Naruto lifted his black shirt a little, with one hand, and with his real hand, he caressed Sasuke's muscular chest, making him shudder. "I'm sorry" he said, when he noticed him.

Sasuke pressed his trembling lips together and turned his head to the side.

"It's nothing" he stammered nervously.

Naruto seemed very focused on what he was doing. His mind was torn between how good it felt to touch him, and how crazy it made him, and the sensations he found touching the rough skin where the scars were. That there were many, but they had healed well. Sasuke, for the part of him, was trying to relax. Naruto's touch made him shiver, and being outside he could freely ascribe it to the mild breezes. But he knew it wasn't that. Of course not. When Naruto stopped stroking, he lowered his shirt again. His face was a little warm, and Sasuke couldn't help noticing it. He had a great, great need to want to kiss him.

Naruto seemed to want to excuse himself again, because he looked uneasy.

“I never had the opportunity to feel the scars, you know? Kurama always takes care of healing me and there is never anything left. It may sound silly, but sometimes I wish there was something left to remember.”

“Isn't you enough to have a prosthetic arm?”

“It's not the same, although you know, I've left the bandages for you” Sasuke knew it, and every time he saw it, he felt so guilty... “We have been through a war, and it's as if my body doesn't know would have found out.”

“It's better this way, Naruto. You suffered too much for a long time. I think that having to carry these brands means more to me than to you. It reminds me of what I've done, and what I don't want to be again. Why do you think I refused to be given the prosthesis?”

Naruto put his hand on his cheek, and stroked it. Sasuke thought he heard the frantic beating of his own heart. His hand instinctively traveled to Naruto's, settling on top of him. He felt soft and warm.

“You can't live hating yourself for what happened. Someday you will have to forgive yourself, just as we have.”

“All of you forgave me too soon. Even you. More than anything you” he smiled sadly. Naruto was already too close to him when he felt him press his foreheads together, in a gesture of appreciation, sending a shiver. Would he realize the heat that his face gave off being so close to him? It no longer mattered. He didn't even dare to let go of her hand.

Naruto realized how intimately romantic he was getting, and how strangely permissive Sasuke was, when he decided to withdraw, gently, and keep his hands off his friend. Luckily he didn't burn it with a katon. Physical closeness was never very welcomed by Sasuke, but lately he had noticed the change in that regard. Sasuke allowed himself to be touched more, and he also reciprocated. It was even encouraging.

Naruto stood up.

“By the way, will you go with us tonight?”

“Are you going anyway?” Naruto nodded, and Sasuke snorted “Okay, I'll go.”

“Don’t feel obligated.”

“I'm not, _dobe_. I haven't been out of here lately anyway.”

Naruto put his hands on his waist.

“Well, your reaction was totally opposite.”

Sasuke didn't say anything. He knew he didn't have to explain himself, but Naruto's amused face made him pout. He felt vulnerable, and it was annoying. Naruto seemed to realize even when he was lying.

When they were about to leave the house, later at night, the weather was mild. Like in the afternoon. Naruto donned one of his orange jackets with black stripes, and a light scarf. Sasuke had bought clothes for himself, so he didn't have to ask him for anything. He put on a dark blue warm jacket, and they went out. As they walked, Sasuke realized that he must have wrapped his neck. Naruto seemed to notice it right away. He offered him his scarf, and Sasuke denied it, because he knew Naruto was colder than him, but Naruto insisted. He must have seen him tremble. When Naruto removed it from his neck, he gently wrapped it around his, and the feeling was so warm, that he had forgotten that they were outside and that anyone passing by could see his face gawking at him. Naruto smirked, and adjusted his scarf. Sasuke thanked him, burying his face into the fabric, and smelling him. It was Naruto. He was intoxicated again. He was going to go crazy. He could almost have smiled, if it weren't for the fact that when they resumed their walk, they ran into Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke didn't know what face to make. It was the first time he had seen her since he returned. The girl was just as he remembered her from the war, although more stylized. She was pretty, he had to admit it.

“Hello, what a surprise!” Sakura greeted, with her hand.

“What's up, Sakura-chan? Again” he said sarcastically, and then looked at Hinata, sweetly “Good evening, Hinata.”

"Good evening, Naruto-kun… I'm glad to see you," she replied, shyly but confidently. Something that surprised Sasuke. There was no more stammering, no blushing. He hardly believed it.

“Me too. Where you were going? We're going to meet up with the boys” and he looked at Sasuke.

Hinata looked at him too, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sasuke ... Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you came back" she looked at him, with a strange glint in her eyes “How have you been?”

Sasuke gulped. What is supposed to be answered?

“Umm, fine...”

“Did the trip you were doing end? You will stay?”

The sudden interest in his life had caught him off guard. He didn't know if he stammered at the time, but he was sure he couldn't get the words right.

“Something like that. I'll be leaving again in a month or two, but not for long. I guess I'll stay here later but… I haven't made up my mind yet” and without knowing why, he looked at Naruto, who lowered his gaze. He was sad, but he couldn't stop him from leaving.

Hinata looked at them both, and then returned her gaze to Sasuke.

“Hope so. Naruto-kun would be very happy if you did” Sasuke narrowed his eyes, surprised, and Naruto felt his breath go away. Sakura almost covers her mouth, smiling “He wanted you to come back. He never felt complete without you” she smiled, without malice, and Sasuke could glimpse a bit of sadness, but at the same time, a great relief. And… there was something else. Joy? Why would her be happy?

Sakura decided to get in the way, because the air could already be cut with a kunai. She decided to pull Sasuke to ask his opinion on one thing, but she only did it so Naruto and Hinata could talk calmly. Sasuke knew it. A small wave of jealousy washed over him. It was a very sharp chest pain, although he knew that once again, he didn't have to feel it.

Naruto rested his hands on Hinata's shoulders, who had a genuine panicky face. When they spoke, they almost did so in a whisper.

“Sorry, Naruto-kun. It was too much?”

“Nono, it's not that. Is just…”

“I'm happy for you, really.”

Naruto bit his lip.

"You talk like Sasuke feels the same about me" he complained, but Hinata knew it. She sensed it. But she didn't tell him “I don't want you to think I'm going too fast… we'll only go out with the boys… Besides, I haven't told him yet. I don't even know if I'll tell him. I don't know how, I just...”

“You don't have to give me excuses or explanations” she interrupted, and caressed Naruto's cheek “You didn't blame me for agreeing to go out with Kiba after all this time. He actually told me that you will kill him if he dares to hurt me… I think that was too much” she smiled, with some amusement. Naruto didn’t know what to say “I appreciate that you protect me and respect me like that, but at least let me do the same for you.”

“Hinata...”

“I'm serious. Your happiness is mine. And don't worry about Sasuke-kun. You will find the moment to tell him what you feel. So do it. Invite him to the festival. Make it count, okay?” she stroked him more, and Naruto outlined a warm smile. He could almost cry.

Sasuke glanced at them. He was about to explode. Sakura held his hand to reassure him.

“Why the hell are you so wonderful?” Naruto complained then, and Hinata laughed a little “Really, if Kiba makes you suffer I swear...”

“Enough, seriously. Don't go on again” she begged, gently nudging his shoulder, showing a face that Sasuke had never seen in his life. She had really changed a lot. Was this the real Hinata Hyuuga?

Sasuke couldn't stop looking at them. Sakura tightened her grip on his hand.

“Nice scarf. It seems familiar to me…” Sakura whispered to him, and Sasuke was suddenly in all colors.

“Shut up!” he snapped, in a low voice.

Sakura chuckled, and then cleared her throat.

“Well, we're leaving?” she said to Hinata, secretly releasing Sasuke's hand “I still haven't gotten a nice kimono for the festival.”

“It's true, we were on it. Have fun you two” Hinata said, with a knowing smile. Again, Sasuke didn't know what face to make, and that confused state was making him more and more uneasy.

The women said goodbye, and Naruto continued his walk with Sasuke, to the small bar where they were going to meet the others. For the rest of the way, Sasuke was quiet. He could still smell the scent of Naruto peeling off the scarf, and his heart pounded. Naruto noted the silence, although usual, he had to admit, but still strange. It wasn’t a comfortable silence. It was one of those silences that hid something that you wanted to shout out loud. Naruto took a deep breath, and grabbed his elbow. Sasuke felt a shock.

“Are you ok?” he asked then, without stopping walking. Sasuke nodded, not looking at him. Naruto glanced at him. "It's not what you think," he added, and Sasuke didn't hold back, and looked at him "Hinata and me.”

“You don't have to explain me, you know?”

“It looks like it is. You are weird.”

Sasuke didn't reply. What could he say? He saw that they were near the bar Naruto had mentioned, but Naruto pulled him by the arm into a small alley nearby. It was kind of dark, and he didn't understand why he did it. Naruto stepped in front of him, looking pained.

“Now what?”

“I don't want you to be upset.”

“I'm not.”

“Yes, you are. I know you.”

“Naruto, I'm fine. For real.”

“Report it to your face.”

“Why do you care, anyway?” he muttered, his eyes flashing “If hypothetically I was upset, why would you care?”

“Because I caused it.”

Sasuke opened his mouth and could only gasp. He couldn't believe it. Naruto now looked at him seriously.

“What do you want me to say?” Sasuke finally inquired, heated by the unnecessary discussion “I have no right to recriminate anything. You and me... why should I?”

“What?” Naruto now looked confused. Sasuke thought they were talking about the same thing, but apparently they weren't on the same page. He was more and more confused “I thought you were upset because I was trying to flirt with her knowing that she is now with Kiba.”

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling stupid. He sometimes couldn't tell when he was serious, because he had found out, or when he acted as if he really didn't realize what was going on. Sasuke knew Naruto was distracted, but this was ridiculous.

“ _Usuratonkachi.”_

“Yeah, sure. But why did you think it was about us?”

Ok, maybe he wasn't that distracted. He had to give him credit now. Maybe he even he could take a chance. Sasuke looked at him, and felt his heart beat in his throat.

“I thought you thought I was jealous of her…”

Naruto looked at him now, amazed. Sasuke didn't realize when his breathing became ragged. He only knew that Naruto was looking at him, as if he didn't believe what he heard.

“You were?” he asked softly.

Sasuke debated for a few seconds whether to tell the truth or lie, as he always did. But would it make sense for him to keep lying? Naruto was expectant. Sasuke looked away, with a slight blush. Naruto's eyes were piercing him.

“A little bit…”

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up.

“Sasuke...”

He didn't understand exactly why, or what was happening, but he was nervous. Why was he jealous of her? Did Sasuke…?

"Hey" a voice said suddenly, startling them.

It was Shikamaru and Chouji, leaning out.

“I thought I heard you. Are you guys going in or not?” Shikamaru said, noticing the tension in the air.

Naruto nodded, almost too robotic. Sasuke buried his face in his scarf, hiding the blush from him. They both walked into the bar, where Kiba and Sai were waiting. The place was warm, and he forced them to take off their coats.

"You two took forever" Kiba exclaimed, standing up. "You came back" he said, looking at Sasuke, who pouted.

“Hey, Kiba.”

“We're glad you're back, man. Really. The village has received a lot of news. And this idiot keeps talking about you, anyway” he said, pointing to Naruto, who made a bun with his jacket and threw it in his face “But now, seriously, welcome back.”

"Thank you" Sasuke said, feeling strange. He didn't remember Kiba being so nice. Maybe everyone in that village had matured a lot, and he hadn't finished accepting it yet.

Sai approached Sasuke and held out his hand. He returned the greeting, hesitant.

“Sasuke-kun, I think we started on the wrong foot in the past, since I teamed up with Sakura and Naruto-kun. Welcome back” he said cordially.

"Thanks" he mumbled, nodding, because it was true.

Then he looked at Naruto, who was taking it out on Kiba dragging his fist on his head, while Chouji and Shikamaru laughed. The sight was fun, but it sent a pleasant warmth to his stomach. Sai moved closer to him.

“You're blush” he blurted out of nowhere “Is it because of Naruto?”

Sasuke backed away a bit, embarrassed to his ears.

“What the…? Why you…? No!”

“You were watching him.”

“It's not what you think. It's that it's hot here” he excused himself, and moved a little further away from him, while Sai outlined a strange smile and even a bit disturbing.

When the six of them sat down at the table, Sasuke sat next to Naruto and Kiba, and as far away as he could from Sai. In front of them were Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sai. They had ordered a round of drinks, although Naruto was not a big fan of sake or anything that had alcohol in it. The night passed quietly, and they talked a lot for hours. Sasuke felt comfortable with them, for the first time in a long time. He from time to time he shared the look between them and Naruto, who smiled more than normal. He looked very happy. That made him smile. Shikamaru had told them something that he was saving for later, and it was that Temari was going to live in Konoha with him. Sai had also told them that he was thinking of proposing to Ino but that he wasn't sure how or when. Many news together. There was also a time when everyone listened to Sasuke, when they asked him to tell stories of his travels, what places he visited and what things he came across. Sasuke looked uncomfortable at first, but he didn't know if it was because of the sake, the confidence they generated, or a combination of both, but he found himself telling them a lot. Things that Naruto hadn't actually heard.

By nearly midnight, many were already a bit drunk, but in a good way. Naruto hadn't had much to drink, but he thought it was enough to make his eyelids feel heavy. He leaned without thinking too much, on Sasuke's shoulder, and he tensed for a moment. He looked at it, but didn't shake it off. He dared to stroke his hair a little, not realizing that Shikamaru was looking at them from the side, with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> One more chapter and this story ends! (and I finish translating)   
> First of all, I would like to tell you that I will make a small change in the ending. This chapter was actually shorter, but I linked it to one part of the other to better close this story (because in the original the closing felt a bit abrupt). So the next chapter will be the end! 
> 
> I hope you like this one! Enjoy it!

It was October 10 when Sasuke woke up in the morning. Naruto had already left for the academy for a long time. In all those days that passed, they had not discussed what happened the night before entering the bar. Sasuke had let it be seen, very between the lines, that his jealousy towards Hinata was real, but Naruto didn't seem to want to talk about it. Sasuke believed that this was the signal he needed to give up on his feelings. Perhaps Naruto hadn't said anything to avoid hurting him, or because he didn't want to face the situation. It was the day of the festival, which would be held that night but still people from all the villages were beginning to arrive, and just remembering that Naruto had asked him to accompany him, he generated anxiety. Besides that he had no idea what he was going to give him for his birthday. He looked for a way to calm himself down, but he had no better idea than to seek Sakura's help for that. Before leaving, he bundled up a bit. The weather was still mild, but with good weather. The sky was completely clear, and the heat emanating from the sun was very pleasant. The streets of Konoha were decorated, and never in his life had he seen anything so beautiful and picturesque. They had been careful. The end of the war had marked them all equally. The day that Kurama attacked the village was not forgotten, but now that day was cause for celebration. Something that still took a bit of assimilation. The villagers looked much happier, more confident, more optimistic. Yes it was true that there were still people who when he passed by, looked at him suspiciously, and didn’t even make eye contact with him, but others nevertheless looked at him, and bowed their heads a little as a sign of greeting. He almost seemed respectful. It was perhaps the strangest thing of all.

When he came to the hospital to see Sakura, he saw her just walking through the streets of the village without her uniform. Apparently today she had decided to take the whole day off. Sakura was glad to see him, and she waved him energetically. Rock Lee was with her. He was taller, but his appearance was still just what he remembered. They were both holding hands. The sight of him made him smile. When he approached them, they both stopped before him.

“Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Shopping?”

“No, actually, I was looking for you.”

Sakura blinked a few times. Sasuke glanced at Lee, and Lee broke into a smile instantly. He reached out to shake his hand, and Sasuke didn't hesitate to follow suit. The grip was strong, but at the same time warm and pleasant.

“How are you? Sakura-chan had told me that you had returned, but I hardly saw you in the village.”

Sasuke shrugged.

“I don't usually go out much.”

“But you are here now. I'm glad you're back. It almost feels like the old days!” he exclaimed looking at Sakura, who smiled at him “Well, I think you two have things to talk about, right?”

Sasuke pursed his lips, hesitating.

“I didn’t want to interrupt...”

“Don't worry, we were just walking anyway. The village is very colorful for the festival. Is very pretty.”

Sasuke nodded and looked at Sakura, still unsure.

“Is it your day off? We can really talk later...”

Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Enough, will you? You don't bother us. Also, what did you want to talk to me about? Umm, let me guess...” Sasuke blushed “Yes, I guessed it” she smiled triumphantly.

“Oh, are you going to talk about _those things_? Maybe this is my foot to retire...”

“Come on, I'm sure Sasuke-kun will value your opinion on this particular issue...”

“What? Is he interested in someone I know?”

“Could be” Lee made an "o" with his mouth and looked at him instantly. Sasuke tilted his head, feeling a bit shy. Sakura touched his arm “Or do you prefer that we talk it alone?”

Sasuke hesitated, because he really didn't want to interrupt whatever it was they were doing. It was Sakura's day off and she was clearly having a good time with Lee. Although he also knew that she would have no problem listening to him, whether or not she was with him. And for some strange reason, he trusted Lee. He didn't know why. Having more views on his situation could be beneficial.

He sighed, resigned, when Sakura looked at him with sparkling eyes.

“Ok, let's talk. Join us” he said, looking at Lee, who would not stop smiling.

Sakura gave a little cry of joy, and pulled them both towards a stand where they served breakfast. Sasuke took advantage of the fact that his orders were being prepared to explain very briefly to Lee about everything that had happened with Naruto. He didn't go into much detail, nor did he go too far off the hook, but he was clear enough. Lee listened to him attentively, surprised and even excited. Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable talking about it with someone other than Sakura, but he had to admit it was a relief. He for the first time he felt that he could trust more people, and that they would not judge him. Maybe he was very harsh in the past with his former teammates, and he clearly misjudged them. Especially Lee, that the first meeting of him in the chunnin exams was, moreover, very violent. When he finished counting everything, Lee gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder, moved. Just how could it be Rock Lee, with his youthful spirit blooming in his eyes.

“Thanks for sharing this with me, Sasuke-kun. Don’t worry, I will not tell him anything, although the truth is strange that you two are not together yet” he smiled sideways, and Sasuke looked at him, not understanding “For Naruto-kun you were always the only one. Since you left the village years ago. He was literally willing to die for you! I had never seen someone fight like this for another person” he scratched his head “I thought he was in love with you (I still do) but we haven't really talked much about those things, but of one thing I'm sure: he's still very interested in you.

Sasuke knew it, but hearing it from someone else was even exciting. Naruto was still considering it, and it made his stomach feel overwhelming. But from there to thinking he was in love with him, it was too good to be true. Surely Naruto kept thinking about the ridiculous idea that if they were both reincarnations of two brothers, then they were too. His only brother was Itachi, and he never felt that brotherly affection for Naruto. He was very sure. What he felt for Naruto was true love. He was even willing to accept his relationship with Hinata as long as he was happy, if it weren't for the breakup.

Sasuke snorted, looking away. It was annoying to blush every time he talked about Naruto. Being twenty only intensified his physical and emotional urgency; something he always believed only happened to women.

Big mistake.

“Why did it surprise you that he and I are not together? I never implied anything.”

Lee laughed a little.

“Oh come on, man! Look, I don't know you very much, but I got the impression that the only reason you're here is because of him” he blurted out, and Sasuke looked down, as if he had silently accepted that statement “In fact, it was always like that, right? I understand now. It was always Naruto-kun.”

Sakura smiled, reveling in Sasuke's nerves. She never had a chance to tease him for being so visibly lost by someone, and being able to see him like this, for the first time since she had met him, was thrilling. Years ago she would have wanted so badly to see him in that state for her, but things had changed. Watching him go crazy for his best friend was even better. And that all those feelings of him he entrusted to her, they made her immensely happy.

When their breakfasts were delivered, they began to eat in silence. Sakura grabbed the bowl of rice from her and doused it with sauce as she addressed Sasuke.

“By the way, are you going to the festival?”

“I hadn’t planned to go, but the idiot asked me to go with him.”

Sakura jumped to her feet, almost knocking the rice out of her. Lee dropped the grilled fish that he had popped into his mouth.

“You two have a date?!” Sasuke glared at her, looking everywhere. Several diners had stared at him. Sakura sat down again “I can't believe it, this is too good!”

“It's not a date, Sakura. Behave.”

“He invited you to the festival, silly. Of course it's a date!”

“He only did it because he doesn't want to go alone. That does not mean anything.”

“But you want it to mean something...”

Sasuke didn't say anything. Sakura took his silence as an affirmation. Lee clenched his fist, with a triumphant smile.

“For me this is great, Sasuke-kun! The opportunity is being given!”

Sasuke dipped his shrimp in the sauce, not sure what to think.

“I don't understand the ruckus. We will only be together at the festival.”

Sakura shook her head.

“You're wrong, also on his birthday.”

Sasuke sighed.

“I know. And I don't know what to give him.”

“Wrap yourself in wrapping paper.”

“Sakura, I'm serious.”

“Me too” she moved her eyebrows. Lee laughed, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Ok, I'm sorry. But you can give him anything, and he will be happy. Trust me.”

Sasuke nodded, although he was still racking his brains to think what to get him. Perhaps something material would be the safest option, but Sakura and the others had told him that he has received an infinite number of gifts over the years, due to him being the hero who saved them, so it wasn’t a very viable option after all. It would have to be something symbolic perhaps. Then he came up with a good idea.

“By the way, Sasuke-kun” Sakura exclaimed, interrupting the flow of his thoughts “Do you know what you're going to use?” Sasuke blinked “Perfect, then after breakfast we will get to work!”

Sasuke looked at her with a tic in his eye. That didn't look good...

Around noon, Sasuke returned to Naruto's house with two shopping bags in hand. Just when he reached the front door, Naruto appeared almost running. He looked tired, but not physically. It was that kind of mental exhaustion that showed on his face. Sasuke couldn't help smiling at him. Naruto returned the gesture, somewhat agitated.

“Were you shopping?” he inquired, pointing to the bag, while he opened the door.

“Sakura chose me a yukata for the festival. I couldn't say no to her” he snorted. Naruto smirked, and they both entered. “Anyway... happy birthday, _dobe._ ”

Naruto scratched his head, visibly nervous. His cheeks flushed and the sight of him made Sasuke's heart leap in his chest.

“Thank you. That you are here is the best gift I can receive” he said, with such sincerity, it was shocking.

Sasuke walked over to him, and wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck, in a shy hug, but without hesitation. Naruto wrapped him in his arms, hiding his face in his neck, still smiling. They were still at the entrance, but they didn't care. Naruto's hands caressed Sasuke's back, and he trembled from head to toe. After a moment more, Naruto pulled away to look at him. Sasuke could feel the fire in his eyes, and he wondered if there was such a slim chance that Naruto could feel half the love he felt for him. Sasuke needed to break the silence, before continuing to fantasize.

“And you already know what you will use?”

“Oh yeah. Iruka-sensei gave me a new yukata today.”

They both walked to the kitchen, and Sasuke started to heat the pot with the sauce that he had allowed to defrost. He had left his bag of clothes in the living room, and had taken out a smaller one, where he had bought some freshly prepared rice. Naruto didn't even have time to speak. Sasuke was always busy waiting for him with lunch, and that day he was no exception either. Naruto watched him stir the pot, still smiling. Sasuke blushed a little.

“I spoke with Kakashi a while ago, when I could get rid of Sakura” he began, feigning annoyance, and Naruto chuckled, leaning against the counter, to look at him “I asked him for the refund.”

Naruto's eyes went wide.

“Sasuke… is it… is it serious?”

“It will take a while. He doesn't know exactly how much” he nodded, still looking at the pot of sauce, which was close to boiling “When it happens and I take the jounin exam, I want to go into the military police. I want to take it upon myself to protect this place with you, in addition to personally training the force shinobi. It doesn't matter if I'm not the captain (although I aspire to be). I don't feel like they are well trained. This period of peace has only rusted them, and it is not recommended that it be so...”

“Please tell me that this is my birthday present and I will officially say that it is the best I have received...”

Sasuke smiled sheepishly, not knowing where to look. Naruto's eyes were looking at him with so much love, that he believed he would melt. When he plucked up the courage and looked at him to answer, he did so half hesitating.

“... is it enough for you?”

“Are you kidding? Not only are you telling me that you want to join the military police, when it has been a long time since an Uchiha has not integrated it… you are also telling me that you want to stay in the village.”

“I thought about it better. I could try” he sighed, leaving the pot off the fire. Naruto looked at him expectantly. Sasuke's face turned serious “I spent many years traveling, aimlessly, basically since I left the village. I've been so focused on my revenge and then my redemption that I didn't have time to put my feet back on the ground. Now I did, and I realized, I don't have a home. I guess it wouldn't be bad to stay in one place. It's still hard for me to see Konoha as that _home_ , but it's the closest thing I have. And I have realized, that it is no longer the village that it used to be ... It has changed. Also, if you become a Hokage, I don't think it's a bad place to be” he smirked.

“… can I kiss you?” Naruto blurted out, without thinking. Sasuke looked at him now, dumbfounded. His heart began to beat faster, from one second to the next, and his cheeks burned. Naruto's face was no better: it was completely red now. When he spoke again, he stammered, "I mean, can I hug you again?" I guess the emotion got the better of me...”

“ _Usuratonkachi_ ” he smiled nervously “Come here...”

Naruto wasted no time, and wrapped both arms around him, in a tight hug. Sasuke felt a lump in his throat as the other's body began to tremble. He was crying. The sensation broke him into a thousand pieces. He never thought he would react like this. He knew that he would make him happy, but this was overwhelming happiness. There was someone in this world who wanted him so much in his life that he sent inexplicable relief to his body. And more because that someone was Naruto. It would always be Naruto. His wire to ground, his motor. The salvation of him.

“Thank you, Sasuke...”

“That's my line.”

“Moron. I adore you...” he whispered, and another tear slid down his cheek, as he rested his face between his shoulder and his neck.

Sasuke took a long breath and exhaled slowly.

"Me too, Naruto" he replied later, stroking his hair. "You have no idea how much..." Naruto moved a little away from his shoulder, to kiss his cheek gently. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. The touch made his entire body bristle. He was freaking out. He wondered if there really was a possibility now that Naruto felt the heat emanating from his face. Embarrassed, he pushed Naruto away a bit “Come on, eat or it'll get cold. You have class with Shikamaru, right?”

“Yes, I'll be back in a few hours. And then we'll go to the festival, okay?”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

Sasuke prepared two plates of the food, seasoning the rice and sauce, and brought them to the table for both of them to have lunch. Naruto thanked him and praised the taste of the dish. Sasuke, as always, trying not to give himself too much credit, but deep down, he was happy that he likes his food. Naruto always thanks him for everything he does for him, and feels even inappropriate, when it is he who must thank him for everything he did, and still does, for him. He believed that he would not have enough life to prove it.

When he finished eating, Naruto picked up the plates and carried them into the kitchen. He began to wash them, knowing that Sasuke never left him when he knew he had to go again. Naruto chuckled, when he heard him complain. He washed everything at the speed of light, and turned them upside down to drain the water. He gathered his things, assuring him that he would dress at Shikamaru's house so as not to waste time, and said goodbye to Sasuke giving him a fleeting kiss on the cheek. When he walked out the door, Sasuke was still petrified in place of him, touching the place where he had kissed him. He was so, so lost...

When dusk came, Sasuke bathed and put on the black and navy blue yukata that Sakura had helped him choose. He had never dressed anything traditional. It was quite a novelty. He looked good, he had to admit it. Besides, he felt comfortable. He could hear the music and the murmur of the people from the window. There was a crowd. He didn't know why, but he already wanted to go out and see what was making such a fuss about this commemorative festival. Just as he was going to the front door, Naruto opened it, and Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry for the delay, I just couldn't find my keys at Shikamaru's house" he said, scratching his head, embarrassed. Then his eyes roved to Sasuke. Naruto stared at him with interest, because he looked sooo good in that yukata. He didn't even realize if he said it or thought it “Why do you always look sexy in anything?”

Sasuke could swear this time he felt his face start to heat up from neck to ears. Naruto was eloquent and direct, and in fact it wasn't the first time someone had told him that he was handsome, but this was different. It was Naruto who said it. And the tone he used when he said it made his lips tremble now as he spoke.

“You idiot. Look who's talking. You... you are also... Well, you look so...”

Naruto was wearing a dark blue yukata, and he was surprised. He believed that the entire yukata would be orange, and that if so it would probably glow even in the dark. But the color matched his eyes. To say that he looked handsome was an understatement. Naruto was probably the most beautiful person he had ever met in his life. He was lost, again and forever. He believed that he couldn't fall in love more than he already was, but Naruto always exceeded his expectations.

Naruto laughed nervously, touching his yukata.

“Do you really think I look sexy in _this_?” he asked, and touched his hair, without thinking.

Sasuke gulped. The throbbing in his chest was almost painful, and he was feeling very hot. He could see that at least Naruto looked as flushed as him.

"A lot" he blurted out, feeling that at any moment he would give him a heart attack.

Naruto smiled, looking down, and bit his lip. Sasuke felt the urge to do the same to him. They were flirting and it didn't matter. Sasuke felt that maybe tonight was _the_ night. He wasn't going to let it pass. Naruto was behaving strange. He was sending him ambiguous signals that he needed to decipher before he finished freaking out. Because he didn't know if that flirting was because they were friends, or because he was trying to pick him up. He much more liked thinking about the second option.

“Well, shall we go?” Naruto asked, smiling too much.

Sasuke nodded, his heart pounding in his throat.

Sasuke was glad that the yukata is long sleeved, because the weather was still as mild as it was during the day. When they reached the center of the village, he could see countless people going everywhere. It was awesome. He had never witnessed anything like this. There was so much life, so much color, so many textures. Even traditional music. It was something really very nice. Each person who passed by them, stopped for a few seconds to greet Naruto on his birthday, and thanked him for saving them. Naruto got nervous with each one. He never got used to his newfound popularity. Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable from the amount of people walking. His antisocial side told him that he had to stay with Naruto if he didn't want to get lost. Ironically he felt like a child clinging to his parents' arms. He didn't notice when his hand held the fold of the other's yukata, his eyes wandering all over the place. Naruto smirked, amused.

“Lots of people, huh?” he spoke, above the bustle.

“It’s always like that?”

“Since the village began to celebrate, yes” he said, dodging a couple of children who were running in the opposite direction “Last year they even did a show, and they launched fireworks.”

“Lovely.”

Naruto laughed out loud.

"Come on, don't be so unfriendly” he smiled at him, just as a small group of sound shinobi passed by, chatting happily, almost colliding with them.

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki-sama" one of them apologized.

"It's nothing" he replied, embarrassed by the honorific, and Sasuke tugged at him, holding his hand tightly.

“ _Dobe_ , how many more are you going to trip on today?”

"As if you couldn't walk either, _teme_ " he complained, and gently pressed his hand in his own.

They continued their walk, and neither of them let go of the other's hand. They also made no mention of it. They continued as if nothing, ignoring that anyone could see them and make conjectures. It wasn't as if they weren't secretly enjoying the intimate contact, but at least Sasuke knew that for him at least, it had a double meaning: firstly, it was that he wouldn't get lost in the crowd (it was quite useful), and the second was that each time they were advancing more. Naruto didn't seem to regret every approach they had, quite the contrary. He was betting on something else. It was exhilarating and scary at the same time, because he thought maybe he was just being gentle. Or worse... friendly.

Something told him no. He didn’t know why. He had a slight feeling that this time things would be different. That the probability that their feelings were reciprocal was getting higher and higher. Again, expectations made him more anxious than anything else. He could almost feel a ball of nerves in his stomach, and it was very annoying. Naruto seemed to realize that his mind was scattered, when he gave him a light push with his arm.

“Are you ok?” he inquired, inclining his head. Sasuke nodded, and his eyes fell on the people behind Naruto. "Do you want us to eat something now or would you rather...?"

 _Naruto_ , said a familiar voice.

The aforementioned turned around, and instantly smiled widely.

“Gaara! Wow, how nice to see you!” he exclaimed, extending his hand towards him, who returned the gesture with a warm smile. Kankuro approached Naruto, and also shook his hand “And Kankuro, how are you? Welcome to both.”

"We're glad we can come again" Gaara said, pleased.

“Konoha looks better every year” Kankuro seconded, observing everything. He couldn't help but notice Sasuke's presence there too, and looked at him, amazed “Uchiha...”

"Sasuke" Gaara pronounced, in a strange way. Stoicism continued to grace Sasuke's face as Naruto looked at them both, as if the air had suddenly become thicker “I didn't know you had decided to return.”

“I still have unfinished business outside, but I decided to stay here... or at least try.”

Gaara nodded and looked at Naruto.

“You must be very happy” Naruto looked at him now, surprised. Gaara looked at their clasped hands, undisguised, and Naruto gulped, his face flushed. Sasuke didn't flinch. He just squeezed his hand a little more, as if reaffirming his position. Gaara's face relaxed when he looked back at Sasuke “I'm glad you decided to stay. It'll be good for you. You've gotten far enough away.”

Sasuke didn't know what face to make this time, and he was pretty sure he didn't know what to say either. Gaara was being nice? Was that a compliment? Naruto looked just as stunned, but little by little a smile played on his lips.

“Sasuke-kuuuun! What a surprise to see you here” Ino Yamanaka exclaimed, waving exaggeratedly in the distance.

Sasuke frowned, his mouth curved down. Naruto hissed his tongue.

“Ino” he smiled, with amusement.

"I'll go say hi" Sasuke sighed, releasing his hand. Naruto was going to protest “Don't worry, talk quiet you guys”, then he looked at Gaara and Kankuro, and bowed his head, as a sign of respect. They both followed suit, and Sasuke walked over to Ino.

“He's changed” Gaara blurted out suddenly “I notice him more serene.”

"Yes, he is" Naruto nodded, looking at him. Ino had hugged Sasuke in a suffocating way. Beside him was Sai, smiling in an almost enigmatic way.

Gaara looked at Naruto, and smirked.

“Are you going to say at him?”

Kankuro cleared his throat, hiding his gloating. Naruto began to sway from side to side, restless.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he muttered, looking away, visibly embarrassed.

Meters away, Sasuke was trying to get out of Ino's embrace. When he did, the girl was still grinning at him.

“Sai had told me that you came back, but I have hardly seen you around here.”

“I don't usually go out too much.” he said, feeling repetitive.

“You should stop by my flower shop someday. Naruto always buys flowers for his garden. Lately he has a rare fascination with cacti. I also have seeds, if you want. I know you really like vegetables, right?”

"Let him breathe, Ino" Sai smiled, and Sasuke felt strangely grateful for the gesture.

Ino was nice, but he always found her even more annoying than Sakura herself (at least in his gennin days). While Ino still looked just as fanatical for him, her treatment was kind and gentle. Her interest in him seemed to have matured over the years. Although he seemed not to care what Sai said, because he kept talking to him like nothing. Sai, meanwhile, looked at Sasuke, who no longer seemed to pay attention to what Ino was saying. Their eyes were on Naruto, who was a few feet from them. He could see the gleam in his eyes, and that he barely blinked. It was even interesting to watch. He never knew how to express how he felt about Ino, but he thought he probably should look like this when he looked at her. As if he were the only person in the universe. Like nothing else matters.

Sasuke saw that Naruto was laughing at something Kankuro had said, and couldn't help but smile, infected. Unfortunately he could not continue to delight in the sight, since Sai was looking at him insistently. Apparently his nice gesture from a while ago was just a fake. Sasuke took a breath to calm the urge to kill him, and glared at him.

“And what happens to you?”

“You're blush” Sai explained, slowly “Is it because of Naruto?”

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, fed up, although his face still took on an annoying blush.

_Again…_

“Is the only thing you can say?”

“Sai, please!” Ino complained, seeing that Sai smiled with amusement “Sorry, Sasuke-kun. Ignore him.”

“But is it true or not?” Sai insisted.

“Get into your business.”

“So it’s true.”

“Sai!” Ino demanded again.

“But it's fun” he said the aforementioned, feigning innocence.

"Let me show you what's fun" Sasuke said, his voice from beyond the grave, revealing his Rinnegan.

Ino and Sai turned pale and stiff. Naruto arrived just before everything turned into a catastrophe. Apparently he had already said goodbye to Gaara and Kankuro.

“Hey guys, everything is ok?”

“Sasuke-kun wants to kill me. Help me, Naruto-kun...”

“Sasuke! I leave you just a few minutes and you want to kill my friends?”

“That cocky bastard is driving me crazy...”

“Why?”

“Yes, Sasuke-kun, why?”

“Sai, stop trying your luck...” Ino smiled nervously, when Sasuke looked at him again as if he had brought back his revolutionary version “Well, let's go, Sai. And you, Naruto, control your boyfriend, will you?”

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, stunned.

“My what?!”

Ino covered her mouth, but then she laughed heartily, and Sai hugged her, whispering that he loved her. Sasuke glared at both of them. They were such for which. They had been chosen well. Both young men backed away, giggling, and Naruto snorted.

“I'm sorry about that. Sometimes Sai can be a real jerk. And Ino isn't lagging behind” he said, scratching his head. Sasuke was still thinking with what jutsu he could kill them both in one go. “By the way, do you want to continue walking or do you want to eat something?”

Sasuke stopped thinking about his machiavellian plans upon hearing him. He thought that perhaps it would be a good idea to shut himself up somewhere and thus avoid running into more acquaintances, although he thought that would be a bit impossible. He agreed to the idea, and Naruto took him by the hand again, pulling him to the spot he had chosen. Sasuke got carried away, without question. He would let Naruto take him wherever he wanted. Though…

Sasuke smiled, shaking his head.

“Of all the new food stalls out there, you had to choose Ichiraku, _usuratonkachi_. Each day you surprise me more.”

Naruto nudged him.

“I haven't eaten here in months, so shut up! Take it or leave it, _baka_!”

Sasuke snorted, and followed him, feigning annoyance.

When they entered, a group of shinobi were leaving the place. Teuchi had finished firing them, with glee. When he saw Naruto, he looked even happier. Ayame was in sight too, clearly out of stock from so many orders they had placed and sold.

“Naruto! How nice to see you here! And Sasuke, what a surprise. I'm really glad you're joining us tonight, really” he said, with such kindness and generosity, that Sasuke felt a bit self-conscious “What do you want today, Naruto? Choose what you want, the house invites!”

"No, please, let me pay you this time" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hands.

“No way, young man. Come on, order what you want!”

“But…”

"Let me continue to spoil you at least, Naruto" Teuchi implored, his eyes shining. "It's the least I can do."

“You have done so much for me...”

“You don't have to mention it” he smiled, warmly “So, what do you want? Miso pork?” Naruto rolled his eyes, and finally nodded. Teuchi looked at Sasuke “And you? Maybe ... some of the varieties with vegetables would please you...”

"I appreciate it, thank you" he nodded, and Teuchi got to work.

Naruto looked down, and Sasuke knew he was still a bit embarrassed by the fact that everyone was treating him so well now. It wasn’t the case with Teuchi. He and Ayame always loved him, but Naruto didn't like being given things anyway. Not when he finally had a way to pay them. He had worked very hard for that. But Teuchi was stubborn, always reminding him that he would always be his best client, and the person he practically owes his life to for saving the world and protecting the village.

After a while, two plates of ramen were in front of them. Naruto happily thanked for the food, and began to eat with great enthusiasm. Sasuke had to admit that the variety he had served was not bad at all. He wasn't a fan of ramen, but Ichiraku was always a good place to eat it and even enjoy it.

Naruto finished his bowl of ramen faster than Sasuke thought, and was already ordering another. Sasuke was quick to finish his before it got cold, though he wasn't about to ask for anything more. When Teuchi returned with another plate, Naruto was smiling heartily. It was amazing how a simple meal could make him so happy. Naruto at that noticed that Sasuke was looking at him a lot, and with a strange smile on his face. He felt a little pissed off.

“… what?”

Sasuke looked down, still smiling.

“Do you know how to eat? Your face is full of sauce.”

Naruto pouted.

"I already knew that" he said, and wiped his face with his hand nonchalantly.

"Silly, you still have a little left" he teased, and stroked his cheek with his hand, to clean him.

Naruto stared at him. A totally atypical gesture for Sasuke. His eyes were shining. Sasuke hadn't realized that perhaps he had crossed the line, but his friend's expressive blue orbs had mesmerized him once more. The gesture was disinterested, but Sasuke had realized that he had never had the courage to do something like that. Naruto was always the one released. He just had bursts of courage, which even surprised him from time to time. But this was even intimate, in a strange way. They stared for a few seconds, Sasuke without moving his hand from his cheek, and Naruto without taking his eyes off him. Then, as if it were some supernatural force, their lips met. Just like that, without further ado.

Sasuke didn't know exactly how it happened, if it was him who leaned in or if it was Naruto, but they were kissing. There, in Ichiraku, in full view of anyone passing by. Naruto didn't seem disgusted or in the mood to turn away, which made him keep pressing his mouth against his own. They barely separated for a second, and put them back together. And again. Slow but safe. Sasuke's hand followed his cheek, and he stroked him until he caught a bit of his hair, near the nape of his neck. Naruto leaned further into the kiss, parting his lips a little. The silent invitation was received and accepted successfully. Once again, forgetting they were in a public place, the kiss slowed and deepened. The bowl of ramen was forgotten. The contact became passionate. They couldn’t and didn’t want to separate. It was like the click they needed. Teuchi, who was on the other side looking for more noodles, saw them, and just smiled.

“Dad, where did you put the rest of the dressings?” Ayame was heard shouting, and Teuchi hissed his tongue.

Naruto and Sasuke shocked, and they almost jumped apart. Their faces were so red, they could easily heat up the ramen dishes. They couldn't even look into each other's eyes. Teuchi walked over, and looked at his daughter.

“Ayame...”

“What?” she exclaimed, not understanding what she had done.

Teuchi shook his head, and addressed the boys.

“It's getting cold. Do you want another plate?”

Naruto snapped out of his reverie and looked at his plate of ramen. Suddenly his appetite was gone.

“No, thanks. I think already… I'm already full.”

“Do you want me to wrap it up to take away?” Teuchi insisted, when he saw that Naruto got up.

“Aah, yeah ... sure. Thank you.”

Sasuke stood up, not looking at him. What had happened? Naruto looked very uncomfortable. Did he screw it up? But he reciprocated! Teuchi handed Naruto a box of ramen to go, and the boy accepted it gratefully. When they said goodbye and left the place, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ten Ten, Sakura and Rock Lee were waiting for them a few meters away.

“There is the birthday boy!” Kiba exclaimed, and Naruto smirked.

“Hello, guys.”

“Shall we meet up after the festival? It's not every day you turn twenty.”

“Of course, yes...”

Sasuke was there but he wasn't there. His mind kept thinking about what had happened. Naruto was probably the same (or worse) because he answered everything in monosyllables. Sakura realized something was wrong, and pulled Sasuke closer to her, sneaking them away from the others.

“Sasuke-kun? Are you fine? You are pale.”

"We kissed" he just blurted out, just for her to hear him.

“Y-you what? Oh… oh my!” she exclaimed, and Sasuke put a hand on her mouth instantly, but she shook it off “I'm sorry, is that ... how the hell did it happen? I want details! Now I understand why Naruto looks like he's seen a specter.”

“It was just a few minutes ago. It just happened and that's it. We didn't have time to react. I wanted to talk to him but...”

“Not to mention more. I'll get them off of you to talk” she said, confidently. Sasuke was secretly grateful.

Sakura approached the group again.

“Hey, how about we pick a good place to celebrate Naruto's birthday? Don't have a lot of people.”

Hinata looked at her, then at Sasuke, and then at Naruto.

She understood everything.

“It's true, we still haven't decided where it will be. We should choose” Hinata hurried to add, pulling Kiba's arm.

Rock Lee took the hint, half jumping with excitement.

“You're right, guys! We have to find a place now!”

Sakura smiled at him gratefully.

“Yes, let's find Ino and Sai to help us! We also have to look for Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara ... Anyway, then we'll let you know Naruto” Sakura said, taking the ball with the ramen, and together with Hinata, they took care of getting everyone out of there, who didn't understand why the rush.

Sasuke was already thinking about what gift he would reward her with. Sakura was a very efficient person. Naruto, for his part, seemed gone. Sasuke approached him, cautious, but determined to end the matter. Either for better or for worse, or it had to end.

“Naruto...”

“Can we speak?” he asked, finally looking at him, with a nervous smile.

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto led him out of the crowd. They walked, until no one's voices were heard, nor the music. Only the song of the crickets. They didn't say anything the whole way. Naruto started up a small hill, and Sasuke felt like he knew that place. When they reached the top, he knew. Below was the river, and he could see the little wooden boards, where he used to sit as a child. He remembered that there he had seen Naruto from below, and they both glared at each other, but deep down, it was just a mask. They were always curious about each other. Things had not changed.

Naruto avoided his eyes, but Sasuke knew that he was perhaps as nervous as he was. Naruto took a deep breath, and looked back at him. Yes. There was determination. A lot. A gentle breeze gave him chills.

"I’m sorry" Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke didn’t know if he was apologizing for having kissed him or for the situation or because he couldn’t reciprocate or whatever and now he was starting to freak out internally “I ... I should have told you before...” Sasuke looked at him now, unable to prevent himself from seeing himself the endless emotions that passed through his face. Naruto took another breath “You were the reason I broke up with Hinata.”

Sasuke wanted to say something, but the words caught in his throat. Naruto no longer seemed nervous. Rather, he has never seen him so confident. It was that assurance that he loved about him. The one that broke whatever mental wall he put up. The confession made him tremble. His cheeks felt burning and he was sure his heart was going to explode. There was only one thing left to say.

“You were the reason I came back to the village.”

Naruto looked at him, his eyes wider now. His face took on the same color as him, and he couldn't help but start to smile. Sasuke made the same gesture, swallowing hard. This was really happening. It wasn’t a dream or a hallucination. It was real. And he couldn't take it anymore. He could not bear the distance that separated them. He grabbed his cheek and kissed him. Naruto reciprocated the instant he felt it press against him. He smiled between the kiss, and hugged Sasuke with both hands, pressing his body against his. The contact took their breath away. They didn't know exactly how long they'd been kissing, but nothing mattered anymore. If all the people who were at the festival stopped by to see them, they wouldn't care. They just wanted to enjoy the other. They didn’t even notice the small group of fireflies that began to emerge from the plants. The view was very pretty.

They wanted to continue, but there was so much to talk about. They both wanted to know everything. And Naruto was the first to break away to speak, just when Sasuke also wanted to ask a thousand questions.

“Are we really doing this? I can’t believe it…”

“That's my line...”

“Sasuke, I...”

“Wait, I… how long have you… when did it happen?”

Naruto laughed, with a hint of irony, and bit his lip.

“I don't know, I think it started since you left the first time. I was crazy to bring you. I didn't want to let you go. I didn't realize how far I'd come, until we had a last fight. I was so willing to die for you… But then you left and I didn't get a chance to tell you that I was confused. I was with Hinata afterwards, and I swear I didn't use her. She made me feel loved as I had never felt before, but ... she wasn't you” he concluded, caressing his arms with both hands “That was why I broke up with her. Even knowing that maybe you wouldn't feel the same, I couldn't keep lying to myself. I wanted to tell you. You know... I like you a lot...”

Sasuke sighed, and didn't even realize he had. He was sure that he had fallen into a genjutsu. Everything was being so perfect, so special, that he seriously believed that this time he was hallucinating. Naruto always wanted it. So many years wasted...

He shook his head, clearing his mind. He leaned closer to Naruto, with a pleading look. He caressed his cheek with his hand, losing himself in the sea of his eyes.

“You mean you like me ... as friends? As brothers?” he ventured. He wanted to make sure before letting his heart explode with happiness.

Naruto shook his head in amusement.

“Umm no. I'm pretty sure not. Rather what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you. Does that clear up your doubts? Because I feel like you're not believing me” he laughed, and Sasuke wanted to kiss him. He felt his body levitate, as if he were living a surreal situation.

It's just... I didn't think you really felt the same as me...”

“And what do you feel exactly?”

Sasuke snorted, feeling hot and nervous.

"I think I was being pretty obvious" he growled, being laconic. Naruto didn't let him pass.

“Well, when you gave me to understand that you were jealous of Hinata, I considered it. But I didn't want to get excited” and he got even closer, until their faces were inches apart. Sasuke could feel his breath hitting his lips, and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered. "So... I was right or not?"

“ _Usuratonkachi_ ” he smiled, sighing, defeated “Yes ... I'm in love with you. Quite much, actually. Really much. It's annoying” he joked and Naruto chuckled, leaning his forehead against the other, and Sasuke wished time would freeze forever. Being able to be like this with Naruto and not have to deal with anyone or anything else. Just hang out with him.

“Don’t worry. It is also a bit annoying for me to walk longing for you all the time” he smiled, and caressed the back of his hand with his “But, I'm happy. I like to feel that way about you.”

"Me too" he whispered anxiously, and brought his lips together in a hungry and needy kiss.

Naruto instantly reciprocated, realizing that there was a new little urgency rising from within him as his hands touched him everywhere. Naruto pulled his lips away causing a slight sucking sound. Still, they didn't let go each other.

“Sasuke, we have to go...”

“I don’t want to.”

“Sakura-chan and the others are waiting for us to celebrate my birthday...”

Sasuke complained, and Naruto hugged him tighter. He didn't want to go now either, to be completely honest.

“I can think of another way to celebrate...”

"Sasuke" he crooned, grinning like a fool. The aforementioned hid his face on his shoulder, refusing to separate “Later, ok?” He stroked his back up and down, feeling the trembling in the other “Besides, I want it too... I really do.”

Sasuke was glad that he couldn't see him, because he was starting to blush. The tone he usedto say it, had left him internally delusional. He wanted it so badly. But he was right. They had to wait. After all, it was Naruto's birthday. It was a special night.


	6. Chapter 6

When they returned to the others, all the uncertainty they had captured disappeared. Sakura was the first to realize that something had changed between the two of them. They looked a lot looser and relieved; as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Sakura wanted to know exactly what had happened, but Sasuke was ignoring her. It wasn't like he wanted the whole world to know. After all, only his feelings had been confessed. They didn't say anything about dating or anything like that, even though it was implicit in their actions. Naruto for his part, was cheerful. More than normal. He decided he wasn't going to let go of Sasuke's hand no matter how much anyone could see them. Sasuke wasn't complaining. Luckily, the news of Shimakaru and Temari's engagement made all eyes were on them. Sasuke didn't speak much, but he believed that with time he would begin to socialize more. No one was forcing him to interact, and strangely they were still so kind and courteous to him, as if nothing had happened. He felt that he didn’t deserve that treatment. If everyone had decided to hate him and ignore him for life, it would have seemed more sensible and understandable than this. Deep down, he still felt guilty. But one thing was for sure: he was no longer alone. He had a chance to make things right, and this time he wasn't going to waste it.

As expected, Naruto received countless other gifts. So many that he didn't know how he was going to take them home. He observed, with some grace, the number of plants he received from Ino. One more beautiful than the other. Also some packets of seeds for him. Dinner was entertaining, and even though he hardly interacted, Sasuke didn't feel awkward. What little he said was nice. They all listened to him carefully, and no one asked uncomfortable questions. Except Sai. He still had trouble controlling himself. Naruto had to get in the way several times to keep him from scorching it. Kakashi appeared for a while, congratulating Naruto, and telling him that if he continues with that rhythm in his studies, in two years he would give up command of Hokage. Sasuke wasn't surprised. Naruto would be more than qualified by then. He had no doubts. As for his reinstatement, it appears that it would take him at least half a year to materialize. The alliance had decided to weigh in on it and the decision had to be respected. After all, he spent many years as a criminal. It was understandable.

After twelve o'clock at night, Naruto and Sasuke returned to the house. Sasuke helped him carry the gifts. When they arrived, they left the things in the living room, deciding that perhaps tomorrow they could take care of ordering and arranging them. Sasuke was looking at him now, desire throbbing in his dilated pupils. Naruto smiled nervously and trembling with anticipation. Sasuke took a few steps towards him, saying nothing, holding his face, then catching his lips. Naruto gently bit his lower lip, and inserted his tongue, while hugging his waist with both arms. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, trailing his hand down the other's chest, internally complaining about the fabric preventing him from touching his skin. They were anxious, and Sasuke could feel it, but he tried to control himself a bit. He wanted to make sure they both wanted the same thing. He barely pulled away from his face, so he could look at him. Naruto's eyes were bright and wide. They had a predatory look that made his legs shake.

“Naruto” he said, holding his cheek with his hand “What do you want to do?”

Naruto looked at him with eyes full of desire.

“I want you to touch me” he blurted out, without much turning. Sasuke felt his heart turn over when Naruto rested his hand against his, and guided it to his chest “I've never done it with a man but... I want you so much... No matter how far we go today. I need you…”

Sasuke smiled, pleased but nervous inside, and Naruto kissed him again. This time, they wouldn't stop. Naruto's tongue slid back into his mouth, deepening the kiss, making a slow swing but that little by little got hotter. Sasuke felt the urge growing in every corner of his body, and he wrapped his arm around his neck, at the same time that he felt Naruto's hands moving down his back, pressing against their bodies. He could feel his hardness against his, and it made him squirm in anticipation. They were rubbing on his clothes, and the sensation drove him crazy. They were backing away, avoiding the furniture as best they could. When Naruto collided with the table, he groaned in pain and they both laughed. They continued to back away, not wanting to take their mouths off, until they finally reached Naruto's room. Sasuke was so anxious that he didn't even have time to breathe. It was even a little frustrating knowing that they were just starting out and I already felt like he was going to cum.

When they reached the edge of the bed, Sasuke removed the yukata, sliding it gently, until it fell completely to the floor. Naruto was only wearing black boxers now, and the sight literally made him salivate. Now that he had the chance, he slid his hand down the other's broad, toned chest, past defined pecs to biceps hardened from training. He couldn't contain his excitement. He gently pushed Naruto onto the mattress, positioning himself on top, and his mouth traveled all over his body, licking and sucking on every corner of skin he tasted. It was addictive. Naruto was delicious. He lingered a bit burying his face into his warm, firm chest, with Naruto shivering beneath him. He kept touching it, unable to stop himself. Sasuke was skilled even with one hand. Naruto was panting hard when he felt Sasuke's mouth dangerously close to his crotch. He couldn't even warn him or tell him anything. By the time he realized it, Sasuke had taken his boxer off and then touched it. It gave him a chill. Sasuke was touching him experimentally, until he licked the entire width of his penis in one go. The action made him squirm and gasp, more insult. Sasuke licked again, while his hand gave him a caress up and down. When his hunger overcame him, he brought it to his mouth, almost to the back of his throat.

“S-sasuke...”

Naruto dropped his head back, letting out a loud moan of pleasure, as Sasuke continued to suck him, and shaking his head to swallow it, almost devoutly. It had barely started and Naruto already felt on the edge. He could feel it. Sasuke didn't seem to want to stop. Naruto gently tugged at his hair, and after a while being passionately sucked, he tilted his hips up desperately, almost choking him. He wanted to warn him, but his inner spasms made him realize that it was already a little late.

Sasuke felt his own penis twitch when he heard the guttural moan that Naruto let out as he came inside his mouth. He kept sucking, swallowing the semen to the last drop, feeling the salinity on his tongue. When he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto trying to catch his breath, and he felt satisfied with himself. Almost proud. He was so hungry for it that he didn't even think too much about it when he devoured it. Naruto's body invited him to do so. Sasuke felt aroused and needy, almost on the verge of orgasm, even though Naruto hadn't started to touch him.

“Damn... have you ever done this before?” Naruto exclaimed, coming out of his haze of ecstasy.

“Yes, something like that. I was experimenting, actually” he admitted, embarrassed, briefly recalling his failed sexual attempts from a few years ago.

“I think I envy your guinea pigs...”

"Idiot" he growled, but smirked.

Naruto sat up, his legs shaking.

“Come here…”

Sasuke felt a little shy all of a sudden, since they arrived at Naruto's house, he hadn't taken his hands off him. In fact, he was still dressed! His painful bulge protruded from his yukata expectantly. Anxious. Naruto kissed him, and pushed his body onto the mattress. He unbuttoned his yukata and slid it off his body, as his eyes stared at his body just as toned as his own. He removed his boxers, wasting no time, and then his hands caressed his hips, gently. Sasuke couldn't stop looking at him. He was eager and his skin burned with every touch. Naruto made his mouth kiss Sasuke's neck, licking and sucking in the process, while his hands caressed the legs that Sasuke spread more and more to help him get between them. Sasuke could see how his gasps intensified as Naruto advanced, until they turned into soft moans. Naruto's mouth did the same as him: he wandered all over his body. He down his collarbone, licking and kissing the parts of his body, including his stump, which he took to give him a few loving kisses, causing Sasuke to shiver. Naruto followed his path, sucking the entire width of his chest, down to his nipples, making Sasuke squirm and let out an audible moan. He lingered with it for a while, when he saw the effect of him, as his real hand moved down his crotch and held onto his penis. Sasuke realized how sensitive he was to his touch. He found himself moaning loud and needy every time Naruto sucked on his nipples and jerked him off at a painfully slow pace.

Sasuke stretched his neck back, losing himself in those sensations. He was so close to him that he wasn't surprised when he felt familiar warmth building inside him, announcing his orgasm. He had turned him on so much having sucked him off, he knew he was on the edge. Naruto seemed to pick up on this, and he jerked him harder and faster, feeling the precum dripping from the tip of him. At that moment, he sank his mouth down the length, eliciting a surprised cry from the other.

“N-naruto, fuck... I'm close...”

Sasuke groaned pitifully as Naruto sucked him with the same energy he did with his hand, driving him insane, and ignoring his warning. Sasuke buried his hand in the blond hair, closing his eyes tightly. All he could feel was the force of his orgasm hitting him, making him shiver from head to toe as he released his load of cum into the other's mouth. Naruto swallowed everything, without question. Sasuke's body turned gelatinous in an instant. Now he understood how good a good blowjob could be. And more coming from Naruto, who in his inexperience showed that he would never stop surprising him. When Naruto released his cock with a "pop", Sasuke looked at him.

“I'm not even going to ask...”

“I swear I just followed my instincts” Naruto assured, caressing one of his legs, until he kissed his knee. Sasuke shuddered, thinking that having an orgasm was no guarantee of anything: he wanted to go as far as Naruto wanted. At that moment, Naruto hesitated for a few seconds, as if reading his head “How do you want me to...? You said you've done this before.”

“I never got that far” he interrupted, visibly nervous “The only thing I know is that I want to feel you inside me” he released, giving a painful urge to the other, who positioned himself on top of him “Do you know what to do?”

“I guess so.”

“Then do it. You're driving me crazy…”

"Trust me, now I can't wait to fuck you either, Sasuke" he whispered in his ear, sending a spasm to his crotch. He was sure his arousal was still throbbing inside him. He had never felt like this in his life.

Sasuke squirmed and gasped as Naruto's hands caressed the inside of his thighs, and his mouth fervently kissed his collarbone and shoulder. He could swear that that alone would make him harden again.

“If you keep touching me like this...”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare”

Naruto chuckled. He opened the drawer of his nightstand, and took out a bottle of lubricant, and a condom. Sasuke frowned. He almost smacked the condom, but Naruto didn't put it down.

“Now what?”

“I don’t want it. I'm clean. I made sure to check everything before coming back here. Kakashi has all the paperwork. And I assume you are too… unless…”

"I am" he sputtered immediately. Sasuke was looking at him now, as if waiting for him to continue. "Ok, but we’re going to make a mess" he insisted, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then Sasuke managed to get the condom out of his hand and threw it away. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and looked into his eyes, desire piercing his body “So is that what you want? My… cum dripping from you when… I come deep inside you?”

Sasuke felt his cock jump, reacting to his words.

“Fuck, Naruto” gasped, tightening the sheets “Yes…”

Naruto wasted no more time. He knew he had to be careful not to hurt him, but Sasuke didn't seem like a patient person. He did everything as fast as he could, but without neglecting it. He cupped Sasuke's balls with one of his hands, stroking, and rubbed lubricant on his fingers to press one into his entrance, making pressure. Sasuke shifted in his place, uneasy. As soon as he felt the finger slowly sinking in, he gritted his teeth, stifling another gasp. Naruto searched for his prostate and knew he had found it when Sasuke's back arched a bit, and he pulled the sheets tight. Naruto kissed his neck again. He let his get used to the intrusion, until little by little a lubricated second finger entered. Sasuke opened his mouth, groaning at the discomfort that soon turned to delight. Naruto held his cock with his free hand, firmly, giving it a brief jerk off. When he saw his begin to straighten up again, he let his down. Sasuke was already moaning a little more spiritedly, used to the fingers that were inside him, moving and scissoring. When Naruto thought it was enough again, he added a third finger, albeit a bit more awkwardly.

“Good?”

Sasuke nodded. He was still tight, even though he kept giving. Sasuke pouted, adjusting to the sensation. Naruto tried to calm him down, kissing the inside of his thighs, moving up the back of his knees, kissing his legs all the way to his feet.

Sasuke looked at him from his position, and Naruto kissed his foot, and licked his fingers vehemently, giving him one of the most erotic views he had ever witnessed in his life. Sasuke bit his lip hard, beginning to feel his crotch tighten and throb at the sight. He had almost forgotten that he had three fingers inside his body, when Naruto found his sweet spot again, making him moan loudly, and moving his hips to deepen. Naruto continued to penetrate him with his fingers, until Sasuke's desperate sounds made him stop and withdraw his fingers. His own cock had awakened again, and now he was upright, expectant, and begging for action. Sasuke was going to complain about stopping momentarily, when he saw Naruto smear some lube on his penis, and lift his legs to adjust. Naruto looked him in the eye, asking an unspoken question, and Sasuke nodded eagerly. Naruto kissed him on the lips, licking and sucking on his tongue, and then Sasuke felt the pressure at his entrance and how he opened to let him in. Naruto entered as slowly as he could, but he couldn't quite contain himself. Sasuke was still tight. He thrust gently in one go, going deep and they both groaned. He held still for a moment, letting them both settle. He leaned in to kiss Sasuke once more, and after what seemed like an eternity, he began to move, exiting almost all the way, and coming back in, almost as far as physically possible. The action was greeted positively by Sasuke, who moaned softly at it, circling his hips with both legs to move along with him.

“More” he demanded, breathless.

Naruto now thrust slowly but steadily. He still felt tight inside Sasuke, and he didn't want to hurt him. He thought the amount of lubricant applied was sufficient, but he was still unsure. Until he felt the walls inside him give way more, and the hot wet cavity squeezed deliciously. It was also Sasuke's image that led him to accept that there was no problem, and that he was doing well. Sasuke was a moan, gasp, and insult mess as he squirmed beneath him, tightening his own hair. Naruto took his legs with both hands, almost below his thighs, to lift them a little higher, so he could move faster and harder. The result was even better. The sound of skins colliding filled the room. Sasuke's gasps intensified, and were interspersed with intense moans of pleasure that came out of his mouth with each successful thrust in the right place. The pace became frantic. Naruto made sure to always hit the prostate when he found out he was right. Sasuke's hand caressed his waist, and paced his chest, as his forgotten penis bounced between his stomach and Naruto's. He didn't even want to touch himself for fear of coming too soon again.

Naruto was not better either. He felt the tension build in his balls and he needed to slow down. He wanted to let Sasuke come first. So he changed the pace, thrusting a little slower, but digging all the way down with each thrust. Sasuke groaned and gasped loudly with each thrust, closing his eyes. The pitch of his moans got louder and louder, suddenly choking on his heavy breathing, and Naruto felt his claw at his back.

“Aah, N-naruto...”

The man in question looked at him for a moment, wondering if he wasn't being too abrupt. He thought probably not, judging by how the other was squirming with pleasure, but...

“… too much?”

Sasuke shook his head, looking at him with eyes foggy with pleasure, moving his hips up, exerting pressure.

“Too much good. So good. Don't stop…” he moaned, and caressed his cheek.

Naruto smiled, and kissed him deeply as he continued at the same pace, feeling his arousal build until he was on the brink of release. Sasuke kept goading him more and more, his gasps only echoing in his ears, driving him crazy. Naruto felt Sasuke's body tremble underneath him, and he guessed he was close now.

“Oh f-fuck… Naruto” Sasuke moaned again, louder and excited “Shit… yes, fuck me… fuck me…”

“S-sasuke…”

Sasuke was delirious with pleasure when Naruto punctuated his thrusts, without stopping the rhythm, pressing his entire body against his, hugging him with both arms. Sasuke stroked his back with his trembling hand, and moved up to cup his head and squeeze his hair gently. He heard his name coming out of Naruto's mouth, with every gasp, and it was electrifying. He could hear his own sounds of despair, as he encouraged Naruto to continue like this. With his breasts together, arms and legs wrapped, and his thick, throbbing cock between them, Sasuke exploded. He couldn't help but let out a desperate and lascivious moan as he came harder than he had ever imagined, even though it was the second time he had. He felt himself burning inside, and the implosion of pleasure seemed to branch through his body, sending him a rush of endorphins. He touched himself, feeling how sensitive he was, to ejaculate every last drop. The tension in his muscles disappeared and his legs relaxed around Naruto's waist. Naruto kept ramming him hard as Sasuke enjoyed the aftershocks of his orgasm, spasming as Naruto finally unloaded inside him, with brutal force. The sensation made him shiver and arch, feeling his internal muscles contract as he tightened his grip on Naruto's penis. He could hear him gasp and moan as he came, and he was sure that sound was going to be haunting his head for hours.

Naruto relaxed over Sasuke, when he was engulfed in the heightened enjoyment of his orgasm, not wanting to withdraw yet. When a few seconds passed in which they both caught their breath, he wanted to withdraw, but Sasuke kept him in place. Naruto smiled sweetly.

“I wanted to clean us up.”

"Stay a little longer" Sasuke muttered, enjoying the warmth that the body gave him on top of him. The sheets clung to his back in sweat, but he couldn't care less.

Naruto splashed his neck with small kisses, drawing soft sighs from him.

"I love you…" he whispered in his ear, so lovingly that Sasuke felt himself melt into his arms.

It was the first time he had heard it. It was the most beautiful sound in life. The words bounce around his head, making him shiver. Sasuke smiled against his neck and shoulder, depositing a soft kiss between them.

“I love you too, Naruto...”

Naruto chuckled happily. It showed. Sasuke could tell. It was perfect. Everything was beginning to fit into his life.

Naruto felt Sasuke's fingers tangle in his hair, stroking it. Very carefully, he came out of him, stealing a groan from him. Sasuke felt some of the cum drip between his thighs, and he closed his eyes, reveling in it. Naruto had come hard. And he himself could not say otherwise on his part. His breasts felt sticky. Much to his regret, Sasuke couldn't hold him back anymore, and Naruto got up to go to the bathroom to get a damp cloth. When he returned, he cleaned his chest and Sasuke's, then carefully cleaned his intimate area. When he left again, Sasuke stayed in the same position. Lying on his back, feeling his body begin to cool again. Naruto returned just in time, and joined him on the bed. He pressed himself against his body and rested his head on his chest, feeling Sasuke's hand stroke his hair again.

“Can I ask you something?” Naruto said, breaking the silence. Sasuke nodded his head “Since when?”

“Since when…?”

“You've been in love with me.”

Sasuke sighed. Hadn't he ever been in love with him? The answer might surprise you.

"Well, I think I've been in love with you since… I don't even remember since when" he admitted, smiling. "I just know I've been interested in you since the academy. Even when we were part of the same team. I just didn't allow myself to feel it...”

“Because of your revenge?”

Sasuke nodded sadly.

“I thought that feeling was a weakness. Every time I had less desire to fulfill my objective. The only way to continue was by severing all my ties. Or at least, I thought so” he caressed the back of his hand “I never got over you, you know?” he released, with a lump in his throat. Naruto could feel his nervousness “I wanted you to defeat me. Only then I would it be able to be free. I went back to the village because I wanted to make amends for what I did, and to be able to tell you. Even though Sakura had told me that you were with Hinata...”

Naruto got up a bit and rolled onto his side, leaning his elbow on the mattress, so he could support his own face while looking at him.

“That is in the past. We better think of ourselves, okay? With your refund, there are a lot of things you need to take care of. And you will not be alone, I will help you. Actually, everyone here! Surely you realized that they no longer hold a grudge against you. That should do you something” Sasuke nodded silently, losing himself in the depth of his eyes “You can live with me while we look for an apartment for you. I'm sure there is one in this district that...”

“I like living with you” he interrupted, with a slight blush “Besides, I haven’t yet rejoined. It will be a long process. I would have to get ready, you said so. Even Kakashi.”

Naruto nodded, and thought for a moment. He sat on the bed, staring blankly. Sasuke followed suit, puzzled.

“Okay, in that case, what do you think if we organize then?” he proposed, and Sasuke looked at him curiously now “We could live in my house while we adjust to all this. You know, _us_ ” he said emphatically.

“So you are saying that we are "something"?”

“Well, we haven't talked about that but… do you want to? You know, being… being my boyfriend?”

Sasuke sat down next to him, pulling him close, to kiss him, slowly. When he pulled away, Naruto was looking at him, stunned.

“Does that answer your question?”

“Pretty much yes” he nodded smiling, and cleared his throat, trying to pick up the thread “As I said, if everything works, then we could buy a bigger house later.”

“Long-term plans, huh?” he smiled sideways, quite satisfied with the idea “What would follow later?”

Naruto suddenly turned red. He was pretty sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sasuke, but he wasn't sure about him. It was too early.

“Don’t rush, there will be time for the rest...” he assured, giving him a kiss on the lips “I've waited so long to have you like this, that I don't want to think about what will happen. I just want to enjoy what we have now.”

Sasuke bit his lip.

“Poetic.”

"You… _baka_ " he exclaimed, amused, and Sasuke yanked him back on top of him. Sasuke kissed him passionately, and spread his legs wider to cup his hips, touching him deliciously. Naruto gasped and looked at him “Again?” he smiled mischievously. Sasuke didn't reply. He just squeezed his hips with both legs, pulling him closer “Same position?”

“It bothers you?”

“No, I thought you wanted to change the angle...”

"I like to see you" he said, embarrassed. Having it on top of him also generated security. He felt protected, loved. Naruto kissed him again, this time more slowly, while his hands roamed his body.

That would be a very long night ... but this time, in other ways.

From that day on, everything became easier. Confessing his feelings to Naruto was the most reassuring feeling he had in years. Beyond what response he could hope for, opening up to him was cathartic. They didn't tell anyone else they were dating. Only those who were already aware of his feelings (Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee). Sasuke was calm, and he didn't want to think about what kind of reaction the village would have if he found out that his hero was romantically related to a former criminal. He didn’t want to tarnish the image of Naruto, but in turn he wanted the whole world to know that he loved him, that he was the most important person in his life, and that he had changed, thanks to him. He spent an entire month in Konoha, and soon it was necessary to continue his journey. He still had to make sure that all of his research was backed up, and that he was going to be able to get things straight. He still had many things to discuss with the other Kages, and there were towns that he had not visited yet. He wanted to feel useful. He really wanted them to see that he wasn’t the same. When Kakashi informed him that his reinstatement would have to go through a meeting first, Sasuke agreed. He was informed that if he accepted it, it would take him a couple of months. It wouldn’t be easy. Sasuke knew that he had made almost everyone hate him. He had a lot of work to do.

The day before leaving Konoha, he assured Naruto that he would return, as for Naruto, seeing him leave again didn’t bring back good memories. Sasuke wasn't lying to him. He would go back, just for him. The village didn't feel like his home yet, but agreeing to reintegrate as a shinobi was already a huge step. Naruto was the only reason the village could become the place where he would settle. Perhaps time would change his mind, and he could feel at home again. The morning he left, Naruto prepared a lunch box for him to have on that day of travel, as well as clean clothes, his ninja weapons, and some medical supplies that Sakura had sent him. When he made his way to Konoha's entrance, Naruto and Sakura accompanied him. The weather was very cold, forcing him to put on a poncho over his travel cape. Kakashi and Shikamaru had already said goodbye. Shikamaru assured him that he would keep him up to date on everything concerning his permission to stay in Konoha. Sakura, for her part, gave him an affectionate hug, wishing him good luck and reminding him that she and Lee were at his disposal if he needed any help. Naruto had said goodbye enough in private, but even so he needed a goodbye kiss that much, that he didn't know how to convey it. Naruto smiled at him, somewhat shy, and hugged him. Sasuke smiled warmly when Naruto placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Sasuke couldn't help but gesture back, surreptitiously.

With one last look, Sasuke left.

He was away from the village for at least seven months. In that time, the letters with Naruto remained, as well as the sporadic encounters in the outskirts. The first time he stepped on Konoha after those months, it was because he had finally been reinstated. He knew that the first thing he had to do before anything else was to talk to the Hokage, but the desire to see Naruto was stronger. He went straight to his house, barely advanced a few meters into the village. The weather was warm that afternoon, and the streets were packed with villagers coming and going. Peace suited Konoha. The people who saw him go by were surprised, but that frozen gaze that they had kept for years towards him, was less and less frequent.

When Sasuke arrived at Naruto's house, he received him between surprised and happy. Sasuke hadn't told him that he would return (again) and Naruto playfully hit him for it. They spent the rest of the day and night in the house, neither wanting nor being able to detach from each other.

The next day, Naruto informed him that he had a short mission, of a couple of days. Sasuke was sitting in the living room, having breakfast, when Naruto appeared from his room, dressed in the jounin uniform. Sasuke bit his lip. Naruto looked impressive. They had hardly talked much since he came back the day before, so he missed the part where he informed him that he had finally become a jounin.

Naruto seemed to have read his mind.

“I was going to tell you by letter, but I preferred to wait to show you! I look great, don't I?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, and it's a shame, because I can't think of anything other than ripping this uniform off you..." Naruto chuckled, adjusting the band on his forehead "So, will you be back in a few days?"

“Four, tops. I'll come back and I’ll let you destroy my uniform, I promise you” he smiled charmingly. Sasuke was about to not let him go. But he resisted.

After that mission, Naruto had more, but none lasted more than a couple of weeks. Sasuke decided to keep the damaged band Naruto had given him after the war, as a symbol of a new beginning within the village. He took advantage of Naruto's absences to study and become a jounin, while he took care of the house, which they now shared. The villagers saw him more often, and he was strange, but little by little they got used to it. Sasuke left the village a few times, and not for long. He wanted to make sure that his peaceful new truce with the ninja world lasted as long as possible, in addition to making sure that no other Kaguya appeared out of nowhere. Sasuke didn't propose, but without realizing it, he had put together a routine. Sex entered it, without any problem. The first few times they couldn't stop. They spent hours loving each other, in every corner of the house. Sasuke discovered that he was insatiable. He couldn't contain himself when he had Naruto to himself. Naruto didn't hold back either. He was a perfectly balanced lover. He could be wild and intense, as well as loving and caring. However, when either of them was on missions or trips, they took care of the house and their studies. Naruto taught at the academy from time to time, and even met with Kakashi and Shikamaru to prepare. If he wanted to be Hokage, there was a lot of information that he had to take into account. Sasuke, on the other hand, devoured the books he had to read, and exercised daily. He was "forced" to do community chores in the village, to somehow make a good impression. It wasn't something that mattered too much to him, but he wanted to feel useful. More than anything, honoring the sacrifice of his brother, more than out of duty to the villagers. But one thing led to another, and the villagers themselves were accepting the help, as well as showing their gratitude and astonishment at the radical change in his behavior.

Sasuke hardly spoke or interacted with them, but still, he was kind. In his way. Soon, the village began to accept him. Slow but safe.

Within their routine, they had nights out with the former rookie group. They also had day outings, but of those they were few. Everyone had his chores. The group reacted very well when Naruto told them that they had been dating for months. Sasuke avoided displays of affection in public, not because he didn't want to, but because he rediscovered himself: he was shy. Over time, Naruto got used to it. And Sasuke too. They walked around the village holding hands, even knowing that anyone could see them. Sasuke feared that it would affect Naruto's image, but to his surprise, no one said anything. There were no bad looks either. Yes, there were whispers, and people looking at each other, not knowing what to think. Sasuke supposed that if any of them disagreed, they wouldn't say so. Not out of respect, but out of fear. More than anything for him.

Naruto didn't seem to care. He stole kisses on the lips when no one saw them, and Sasuke always left him, but without his nerves leaving him. The kisses on his cheek were a little more free. Sasuke always felt heat flooding his cheeks every time Naruto kissed him there, tenderly. Was nice. He was surprised when he himself began to reciprocate, or initiate it.

He passed the time, until, without realizing it, two and a half years passed.

Sasuke was holding a box with his only arm, and he placed it on the kitchen counter. Naruto joined him, as he set three more boxes on the floor. Sasuke looked out the kitchen window. The view overlooked a large but neglected courtyard and a small pond. The day was sunny and the sound of cicadas could be heard. Sasuke went out into the yard, and stood on the engawa, observing the place they had to work the land. The breeze he was blowing was nice. He gave him a lot of peace. Something that he never believed he was going to feel again. He had his jounin uniform still on, with the band tied at the hem of his pants. He had returned from his first official mission, having finally finished his studies and his tasks in the village. He was tired, but anyway he wanted to start moving as soon as possible.

Naruto accompanied him, standing next to him, looking at the courtyard.

"It's big, right? We could even make a greenhouse back there" he pointed out, and Sasuke nodded and looked at his profile "I was thinking of buying more plants and flowers at the Yamanaka stall. Also some bags of fertile soil, seeds… are you okay?" he inquired, when he realized that Sasuke was looking at him in a strange way.

Sasuke was smiling, and it was still strange to see him like that. It wasn't that he disliked him, but it was definitely not a usual expression on his face. But lately he was smiling more easily, and that was almost a triumph. He was finally returning to being the Sasuke that he once was, before the slaughter of his clan changed the meaning of his life. Naruto wanted to make him happy. He wanted it with all his might. He wanted to show him that life had meaning.

"I'm fine" he finally replied, still looking at him. Naruto couldn't help catching his smile “I was listening to you, if you wanted to know. I agree. This place has to be prepared. "

"It'll be nice," he agreed, and wrapped both arms around his body. Sasuke relaxed into the hug "But seriously, are you okay? It gave me the feeling that you were thinking of something else. "

Sasuke cocked his head.

"I was thinking that part of what you said years ago, came true" he blurted out, and Naruto didn't understand "Your long term plan. I'm still here. We are still together..."

Naruto smirked, stroking his arm.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think it would happen."

"Really? Why?"

"I don’t know. Over time I became a bit insecure. Besides, it was too good to be true. "

" _Dobe_ " he smiled, sighing "So, are you going to tell me what you were planning before? What's next in the plan? We already have the new house. And I like it. It's better than I imagined. This district is quiet.”

"Ah, well... I don't know..." he began, scratching his head. Sasuke turned around, and gave him an expectant look. Naruto seemed suddenly more nervous “I didn't think you were going to want to hear it. It was too early and my imagination flies too high. "

"Try me now" he looked at him, intrigued. Something told him that not only would he like what he was going to hear, but that it was probably the same thing he wanted internally. Naruto felt his face heat up.

“Well, after buying us a bigger house… I wanted us to get married. You know, something simple. I don't know if they'll let us anyway, but we could give it a try. And then… well, I think that part would be more complicated though… what happens now?"

Sasuke was smiling too much, and the gesture was almost painful on his face. His visible eye gleamed. He was not confused. It was exactly what he had imagined, but hearing it from Naruto was even better. He was ecstatic. Naruto saw the love in his eyes, and he couldn't help but hold his hand tightly.

"Nothing, I just like where this is going."

"Really? Is what you want?"

"Absolutely" he assured, and Naruto couldn't take any more, and lunged to kiss him "So I think it's a good opportunity" he added, and took a small box out of his pocket. Naruto looked at him now, wide-eyed. Sasuke was nervous, but he didn't hesitate anymore “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will never have enough days to be grateful that you have accepted me back into your life, even if I still feel that I don’t deserve it... So, Naruto… I love you. So much. Will you… will you marry me?"

Naruto stammered, and the words wouldn't come out. He laughed.

"I... oh my. Sasuke, you are full of surprises" he smiled, tears already falling down his face. Sasuke looked at him, expectant and now, yes, nervous “Of course I do! I agree. I accept you."

Sasuke took a few seconds to process.

"… seriously?"

"Yes!"

Naruto was beginning to believe that Sasuke believed that he was going to say no, because he couldn't believe it. When he reacted, Sasuke gently squeezed his shoulder.

"God… Naruto, for real? We are getting married?"

"Yes! And I just said yes, at least four times already, so yes, I love you, let's get married, yes, I love you so much” he laughed, and Sasuke bit his lip, watching as the love of his life surrounded him between his arms from him again.

Sasuke came out of his daydream just in time to open the box and hand him his ring. It was gold, and it had his last name engraved on the inside. Naruto put it in his left hand, and looked at it, the smile never leaving his lips. Sasuke put his on, and looked at Naruto, who looked totally flabbergasted. Sasuke smirked.

"Hard to believe, right?"

"Sorry, this is all… everything I ever wanted."

"Me too" he smiled more warmly, and Naruto hugged him, and kissed him tenderly. It was the beginning of something new for both of them.

They hadn't even planned it, but that same day they figured out what to do to get married. They left the moving boxes and furniture in the house, ignoring that they still had a lot to do. Naruto asked Sakura what they should do, and the girl screamed so badly that she startled several passersby. Sakura hugged them both, almost suffocating them. Sasuke smiled, almost caught up in his joy. He was the one who was getting married, but he felt like it was something surreal. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, and she escorted them to the civil registry. They had to drag Shikamaru out of his duties when they found out that they need another witness. Shikamaru didn't know how to react. He was going to marry Temari at the end of that year, and all of that overwhelmed him. And now, knowing that Naruto was about to do the same filled him with a joy and vitality very unbecoming in him. When they signed the marriage papers, they were told that they were not the first same-sex couple to do so, only that very few people did, for fear of what they will say. He was surprised that he was marrying them both, not because they were men, but because of who each one was. Still, he was respectful to them, and did not comment further. Sasuke wanted them both to keep their respective surnames, so they decided that each would have a double surname from then on.

When they received the documentation, and made their marriage official, they couldn’t believe it. Kissing was the custom when they consolidated the act, but they felt a little self-conscious anyway. Sasuke was the one who started, surprised at himself. He kissed him, tenderly, trying to convey everything he felt for him in that gesture. Everything got better from then on.

Sasuke discovered that there were many things that were not going to change, others that surprised him and others that definitely remained the same. Now that they had both moved into their new home, their relationship flourished. They had new decisions to make, new challenges, as well as new discussions. Their marriage relationship took on new levels as well. As time passed, Naruto came closer to becoming a Hokage than he ever dreamed of.

Two more years passed, and Naruto had the position waiting for him. He was going to be the youngest Hokage, and that excited him and terrified him at the same time. Sasuke took it upon himself to direct the military police, faster than he thought. If they were to protect the village, they had to be well trained. Something that at first he noticed they weren't. His policies were basic and crude. Sasuke asked Naruto to help him once he took over as Hokage. They had a lot to change, and they had discovered that together, they were unstoppable.

One afternoon, Sasuke found himself at home, opening the kitchen window to let in the cool breeze from outside. He was about to make tea when he heard the front door open. It was Naruto, returning from one of his last missions before preparing to take over as Hokage. It was damp from the storm outside, but Sasuke didn't care. They made love for a long time that afternoon. When Naruto returned to the house, Sasuke realized that he had missed him too much. They didn't even make time to get to bed.

Outside the rain was falling copiously, and inside the living room of his house, only the sound of his gasps and moans was heard. Sasuke squirmed under Naruto, feeling arousal building inside of him. They were lying on his wide armchair, while Naruto rammed him non-stop, at a slow, lazy and passionate pace. Sasuke could feel the member go in and out of him so deeply, it made him lose his breath. Naruto gave him no mercy. Sasuke let out a plaintive groan, throwing his head back. He was so close.

"N-naruto ..."

Naruto didn't stop the rhythm, and Sasuke felt his orgasm peek out. Then he heard Naruto moan surprisingly in his ear, signaling that he was close too. Naruto's lips kissed all the way from his neck to his ear, until he lightly bit his earlobe and sucked on it enthusiastically, as he punctuated the deepest thrusts from him.

"Aah, fuck ... yes yes"

Sasuke trembled, gritting his teeth. He gasped, and moaned with delight, clinging to his body tighter. He could feel his eyes rolling back for a moment, reveling in the hard and intense of his orgasm, branching from head to toe. Then he closed his eyes and buried his face in Naruto's neck, letting a tear run down his cheek. Naruto had finished a few seconds later, pressing himself against him as he soaked inside him with his coming.

Sasuke's body instantly relaxed, and he caught his breath little by little. Naruto didn’t move from his place. He knew Sasuke liked him to stay on top of him. He was comforting and warm. Not even when Sasuke used wet cloths to wipe them, did they change position. Outside the rain kept falling. Sasuke leaned further on the couch, and Naruto tucked his face under his neck. Sasuke stroked his hair, and felt the other's breathing slowing down.

"Are you falling asleep?" he inquired, and when there was no answer, he smiled "Naruto?"

"Hmm..."

"Are you here?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Remember I came back from a mission” he smiled, relaxing into his body. "Did you want to tell me something?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment.

"It's a good moment?"

"Yes, sorry, I swear I'll listen" he kissed his neck.

Sasuke sighed and licked his lips.

"I was thinking, do you think it's too early to mention the fact that I would like to start a family?" he blurted out, and Naruto was startled “Maybe later, of course. It doesn't have to be now” he hastened to add.

Naruto took a long breath and slowly exhaled. Sasuke didn't stop stroking his hair. Naruto raised his head and looked at him, with a more serious expression.

"I thought that too. I was going to tell you, but..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"But?"

"What about your clan?" he inquired, and his tone changed. Sasuke hadn't overlooked that dilemma, but he was hoping the other would bring it up at some point to discuss it. It was the moment. “Wasn't one of your goals to reset it? With me it will be impossible. Although of course, I assume you already knew that."

"Yes I've thinked about it. Even long before I came back here years ago. And I've already decided… I'd rather be the last Uchiha” he blurted out, with determination. Naruto widened his eyes, lifting his body higher. He was going to reply, but Sasuke wouldn't let him. “My clan is one of the most powerful that exists, but at a very high cost. It is our deepest and most intense feelings that awaken the sharingan. I don't want my son to carry that. Having to go through that suffering again..."

"I understand…"

“It would be complicated. Besides, in the remote case, I don't trust any other woman besides Sakura to do it (I would never ask). I couldn't even entrust it to Karin. I'm sure she would say yes, but… "

"At least he would be an Uzumaki" he thought aloud, considering it.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Seriously?"

“Besides, I like Karin. Why not?"

"I have many reasons why I would not choose her in the first place."

"Give me one."

"It’s perhaps the most worldly" he replied laconically.

Naruto laughed out loud.

"If you're going to tell me it's because later he won't be a blond boy with blue eyes, your expectations are a bit high" he smiled, amused. Sasuke cocked his head. It was true, but dreaming cost nothing "But seriously, do you really want children?"

"We can adopt" he shrugged "I like that idea better."

“Me too, believe me. But consider it, okay?"

"What thing?"

"Have a child of your own."

"Naruto, I have nothing to consider. It’s already a decision made. My clan will end with me." he sentenced him, and Naruto gave a sad smile.

“I just wanted you to know that if you changed your mind, you would have my support. You always will. "

"I know, and I appreciate it" he smirked, and Naruto leaned in to kiss him. Sasuke then pulled away, cocking his head. “Although I wouldn't object to the idea that _you_ had a child of your own. In that case, I could speak to Karin."

"Would you like that? Man…"

"What?"

"I just can't believe we're talking about _this_ " he laughed nervously, and Sasuke settled himself better to see it "I mean, at what point did so much time go by?"

Sasuke shrugged.

“Yes, it's been a while… but I've always wished I could have my own family. And what is happening with you, is something that I still don’t fall into" he admitted, with a warm smile, and caressed his cheek "You ... you make me happy"

"That's my line" he joked, biting his lip "So, are we going to do it?"

"We will have children" he nodded, and Naruto blinked "Yes, plural. Two at least. Or three"

"Ah, well! Pretentious sir! And then I thought I was the one flying too much!" he laughed with happiness, and Sasuke found himself infected with it "Then I'll talk to Sakura-chan and you to Karin, but are you sure?"

"I thought I had already proven myself safe enough."

"I mean the fact that _I_ have a child," he pointed out, dramatically. "He or she will probably be terrible, annoying, and a headache."

"I could do it with you, so I can easily handle a mini you" he smiled arrogantly, although inside the idea of having a little boy running around the house, with mustaches on his cheeks and blond hair, made him vibrate with emotion.

Within a few weeks, Karin appeared on the scene. Happy, pleased, but a little fearful. She at first thought it was all because of Sasuke, but realizing that they wanted him to have Naruto's child, it was a huge surprise. Karin liked Naruto, and she had a healthy soft spot for Sasuke. After all, she was over her infatuation with him and was on good terms. Even though she had said yes, she was a little nervous. She hoped everything would work out. Sakura assisted her at all times.

Months later, Sasuke found himself totally absorbed with the idea of being a father, and he had the crazy idea of wanting to adopt any child he crossed paths with. After all, sadly Konoha already had several orphans after the war. But there was a baby, barely a year old, whose parents had gotten rid of her after trying to flee the village after denying her. Sasuke learned shortly after that they had died before he could cross over to the land of waves. All very tragic. He didn't even know why they reneged on the village and abandoned it, but from what he could find out, Orochimaru was behind it. He thought he had made it clear to him that if he didn't keep doing his thing, he would let him live, but apparently he didn't care. The snake wanted that baby girl, and he didn't even want to imagine why. He just thought that he would take the trouble to find out, then give him what he deserved. When he mentioned it to Naruto, they didn't hesitate anymore. They took care of the girl, and adopted her as their own. She was christened Himawari, and from that moment on, they family began to grow and consolidate even more.

Naruto assumed as Hokage. He didn't know why, but the power he had now had drawn everyone's attention there. Young women had already found the charm in him, since he was a teenager, but now he was multiplied. Sasuke was jealous, but he stayed away. Something told him that neither would try anything crazy or he would take care of making them fly. On his part, his own charm continued to attract, but he was overshadowed by his entire being, which was now more imposing than before, and kept him away from anyone who dared to disturb him. As the husband of the Hokage, and leader of the military police, he had finally forged the authoritarian and respected figure of him in the village. As far as his family is concerned, in the beginning, Sasuke took care of Himawari most of the time, as Naruto had a lot of work to do in the first place. He used his clones to help him when he realized that there were times when he needed to be in more than one place at the same time. It was very useful. Between the two of them they raised the baby as their own, and she looked happy. Healthier and healthier. She adapted to they routine and to them more and more.

Months later, Sakura had called them to inform them of how Karin's pregnancy was progressing, since the artificial insemination was a success, but the result was not what they both expected.

At the hospital, Sasuke could hardly believe what he saw. He looked at Naruto, searching for an explanation, though he knew his husband was just as surprised as he was. Karin, lying on the gurney, five months pregnant, shared her gaze between them and Sakura.

"Twins" Sakura said then, in a neutral voice, pointing to the ultrasound scanner "A girl and a boy."

"Two?" Naruto repeated, amazed "Will I have two children?!"

"So it seems" Sakura smiled, amused, and looked at Sasuke, who was holding Himawari with his arm. "Can you handle all three?"

"Don't look at me."

"You wanted this."

"You wanted three children at least, _teme_ "

"N-not at the same time!"

"Come on, it'll be fun! Besides, Hima will help us, right?" he smiled at his little daughter, who waved her little arms in glee.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, as he lifted the baby.

"Look, she rubbing off on my beautiful positive attitude" he smirked.

"We'll see how you continue when they are both born" he stretched his cheek.

"It hurt…"

"Hey, and did you think of names?" Karin chimed in, sitting up again when the ultrasound was finished.

"With Naruto we thought of one a while ago" Sasuke said, smiling "If she was a girl, she would be called Sadara."

Sakura nodded slightly, surprised.

“It’s a very nice name. Coming from Naruto I thought he would put ramen on her"

"Well, if he was a boy he wanted to call him Boruto. His creativity died in that moment."

"Shut up, it’s very original!"

"Yeah sure, _Naruto_ "

Sakura laughed out loud, and Himawari followed suit, though of course she had no idea what was going on.

"Boruto... I like it" Karin said then, and Sasuke scowled at her "What? It is!"

“If you say it multiple times, it’s cute. Catchy” Sakura admitted.

"See? It's great" Naruto exclaimed, and looked at Sasuke" But seriously, if you want to change the name..."

Sasuke cocked his head. Himawari looked at her parents, curious. Sasuke looked at her.

"What do you think?"

Himawari hesitated for a few moments, or so it seemed. She made a thoughtful face that made him remember himself a lot. Himawari was taking various attitudes and poses from them, and he was fun to watch. The baby didn't understand anything, but even so, she raised her arms and screamed with excitement.

"That is my girl!" Naruto victorious, lifting her higher. Himawari crooned uneasily "Then, it will be Boruto and Sadara."

Sasuke sighed, defeated and feigning drama.

"So shall it be then..." Sasuke smirked, and stroked his daughter's head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleven years later, things had changed. The world had changed. The village had modernized, the people were different. Kinder, more vivid, more companion. The son of Shikamaru and Temari had managed to become a chounin, Ino and Sai had a son who was already doing dangerous missions with Chouji's daughter. They were both of legal age. Sakura and Rock Lee had a hyperactive and optimistic son, like his father, with brutal strength and natural intelligence, like his mother. He was thirteen years old, and he was the best friend of Himawari, who that day finished the Academy and became a gennin. Hinata and Kiba had two girls, who were the youngest of the litter of boys. They were 9 and 10 years old. They were at the Academy, and they were always getting their attention for taking their puppies to class. Kiba allowed them. Hinata couldn't berate him. Shino was a teacher and a highly respected jounin at the academy. He was married to a kunoichi, but they hadn't had any children yet. According to him, it wasn't a priority for any of them yet. The same Ten Ten, who was content to enjoy his nephew.

Kakashi enjoyed his life without any love ties, only with the company of Guy and Iruka, who did nothing but admire how Naruto had managed to change the village so much over the years, since his assumption. He managed to use his clones at all times, taking care not to overdo it and deplete his extensive quota of chakra. Kurama recriminated him every time he went too far, but he always took care of his back at all times. At his office, Naruto had just finished signing a mountain of permits that had accumulated in the week. He stretched out in his chair, and closed the notebook he had open on the table. That day he didn’t have much to do, so he decided to take it as free, leaving a couple of active clones if necessary. He had left his house very early so that he could finish before noon, but he would definitely run away for a few minutes earlier. He knew his children would begin their new stage as gennin that day, so he wanted to say goodbye to them and wish them luck.

He got up from his seat, and looked at himself in the large mirror in the corner of the office. He adjusted Hokage's cloak, and looked at himself in the reflection. He was no longer the young man he used to be. Still the thirty-five years he carried didn't show at all. The longevity of his clan helped. Besides, he hadn't even dared to cut his hair too short. He didn't want to look too much like his father, but he managed to have his own style. Naruto smiled at the reflection of him, and headed for the door, to go to his house.

In one of the houses in the eastern district, the inbox had the Uzumaki-Uchiha surname carved along with the symbols of both clans united painted on the side, very small. Nothing too fancy. In the open-concept kitchen, Sasuke, who was not quite his age, but was still just as handsome and imposing as ever, was serving breakfast to his children. At least Sadara was sitting at the table, waiting, patient. Boruto was running around here and there, and that upset him. Sasuke snorted.

"Boruto, what the hell did I tell you about running in the living room?"

"Sorry, papa. I just can't find my regulation band” he said, as he took out all the contents of a trunk.

"It's in the bathroom" Sadara said calmly, while she flipped through a book.

"What are it doing there?"

"How am I going to know?"

Boruto pouted, and ran to the bathroom. Sadara and Boruto were Naruto's twins. Just as predicted, Boruto was the spitting image of Naruto when he was a kid, in every way. Except that he was a very skilled and clever boy, if a bit arrogant. Sadara, on the other hand, had straight red hair, wore glasses, and she was totally against it. She was very quiet, calm but with a strong temper. She was passionate about many things, and she shared them regularly with Karin when she went to visit. So far, Sadara was the only one who had managed to make more than ten shadow clones and also use fire jutsus like Sasuke. For his part, Boruto had adopted Sasuke's ability to use the lightning style and combine them with the wind. He was a fast learner. They had graduated from the Academy at the same time as Himawari, who was a year and a half older than them.

Himawari had a personality as calm as Sadara's, only she was much sweeter and more cheerful. She optimistic and loud like Naruto, but patient and cautious like Sasuke. She had a natural ability for taijutsu, even though she was not very good at ninjutsu. Besides that she used ninja weaponry at her whim, like a professional. She sometimes scared them. So sweet that she was, and so lethal at the same time.

Boruto gave a cry of frustration. He ran back into the living room. Sasuke shot him a threatening look, and Boruto flinched. He started walking, restless. Sadara was already starting to eat breakfast, and Himawari had hopped up, going to her seat. Sasuke put the remaining breakfasts on the table.

"Hima, have you seen my regulation band?" Boruto inquired, ignoring the mess he was leaving in the living room.

The girl threw the object over his head, and Sadara laughed. Boruto complained, but he looked much more relieved now.

"You don't lose your head because it's stuck to you" Himawari smiled at him, with her band already on his forehead. "Come, or your food will get cold."

"Where did you find it anyway?" the boy asked, sitting down next to his sisters.

“In the laundry basket. Seriously, how clueless you are."

"Well yeah, stop it" he gave her a gentle push with his shoulder as he ate.

Sasuke shook his head, from the small island in the kitchen. Still, he enjoyed the view. He had his three children sitting at the table, eating breakfast. He was almost dreamlike. He didn't have anything planned that day, but he knew Naruto would be back before the office. He thought maybe they could take care of his garden, now that the weather helped. Perhaps they could just sit on the bank of the river, and rest. Each had formed a solo routine, but they always had time to spend with the other. Coexistence, marriage and their children were exhausting, but they discovered that they loved each other that much, and that way everything was easier. After all, it was the life they always dreamed of having.

Coming out of his reverie, he saw that it was almost time for them to leave for the Academy. That day a jounin would be assigned to each group. At that moment, the front door was opened. Boruto poked his head out, his mouth full of rice.

"I was on time" Naruto breathed, smiling.

"Oto-san!" Boruto exclaimed, spitting out the rice. Sarada and Himawari made a gesture of disgust.

"Very lovely, Boruto…" Naruto told him, ruffling his hair. Then he looked at his daughters "How are my girls?"

"Papa, did you run away from work again?" Himawari asked in surprise, brushing off the rest of the rice from Sadara's book.

"N-no, why do you say it?" he stammered, walking towards the kitchen.

"Papa…"

"… okay, yes. But I wanted to wish you luck! "

The girl considered it.

"In that case it's fine" she smiled at him with joy.

Himawari always cared about Naruto and his work. If he worked a lot or a little, it was the same, she was always on the lookout. She has actually helped him with the papers so he wouldn't use his clones.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Almost so intense, they made his children clear their throats. Sasuke snorted.

"Finish the breakfast" he said, stroking his husband's arm.

When the children finished, they put on their headbands, put away their things, and put their shuriken holders on their legs. Naruto crouched down to be level with Sadara, as he brushed a small rice off the edge of her glasses. Sadara rolled her eyes, and Naruto laughed.

"He's a pig" she said, referring to her twin.

"I know, I'll reprimand him for that" he smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Sadara blushed at that, but smiled back, sweetly "Good luck today."

"Thank you, oto-san"

Sasuke patted her forehead, just like Itachi used to do to him, and Sadara massaged herself, just as flushed. Himawari hugged Sasuke around the waist, to say goodbye to him. Boruto ran towards them, with the band tied at the hem of his pants. Naruto looked at him, curious.

"And you? Are you not going to put the band on your forehead? "

“Papa uses it here too. It looks cool."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke shrugged.

"Well _mister cool_ , remember that you live with two girls. Watch your table manners” he said, wiping a trace of sauce off his cheek. Boruto rolled his eyes, and nodded reluctantly. Then he raised his fist to collide with his own. Naruto smiled, mimicking the gesture, and then gave him a gentle caress on the cheek.

Boruto blushed furiously at that, somewhat annoyed. He was not very fond of displays of affection. Sasuke mimicked the gesture he made with Sadara on him too, coupled with a meaningful caress on the head. Boruto smiled at him, affectionately. Himawari released Sasuke, who made sure to do the same to her, who stroked his arm in gratitude. Naruto made sure the girl was okay, and he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, then adjusted her band. Himawari gave him a gentle hug before leaving. Naruto straightened up again, and opened the front door. The boys ran off, pushing each other.

“Good luck, monsters. Behave with your jounin!"

“Be careful. Don't do anything Naruto would do” added Sasuke, and the aforementioned looked at him, feigning a bad gesture.

The children laughed, turning away from their sights and waving.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke.

“I'd better go too. Shikamaru already realized that he has been arguing with a clone in the office"

"Again? It is already the third time in the week"

“He's distracted, I know. Shikadai has him busy"

"I don't blame him" he smiled, and stroked his cheek "So, isn't there a kiss for me too?"

"There will be more than that later" he assured, wrapping both arms around his waist, and placing a soft but forceful kiss on his lips. Sasuke smiled into the kiss, his hand lost in the blond hair.

Yes, life was complicated, unpredictable, and crazy. They had everything that was dreamed of, and more. There was much to be thankful for. But life had taught them that second chances did exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Finally finished!
> 
> It is not the end of the original story in Spanish, because it was missing this: the epilogue. It took me a long time to write it, as you will see. Because he was never satisfied with the result. Hope you like! (please tell me if I wrote something wrong. I'm not very good at conjugating verbs)
> 
> I remind you that this fic is made because I wanted to somehow rewrite the canon (I mean, the disgusting ending that currently exists). I am satisfied with how this story turned out! And you? They like me? Let me know!
> 
> Until next time and thanks for reading!


End file.
